Only A Celebrity Would Name Their Kid Renesmee
by Rubberduck697
Summary: Bella Swan is a recently published author promoting her book, "Spirit Warriors" on the Leah Clearwater Show. She finds a little girl named Renesmee hiding in a stairwell and sets out to reunite the girl with her father. AH BxE
1. The Leah Clearwater Show

**A/N Hi everbody/anybody! I'm taking a little break from The Blue Hour to pursue a few ideas which have been bothering me. This is a random little fun story which will develop into a chapter story... with a bit of time.**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight and all related characters in case you hadn't heard. No copyright infringement intended! (I promise!)**

Chapter 1 - BPOV

I waited patiently—or as patiently as somebody running late for their very first national television debut could wait—for my best friend Alice's fiancé Jasper to pick me up from the downstairs lobby of my Chicago apartment building. Demetri, the stout, doorman kept a wary eye on me as I sounded out a nervous rhythm with my fingertips on the marble countertop which stood about four feet high on the Eastern side of the room. Demetri sat on a cozy looking lifted seat behind the counter and he straightened his hat as the sun began to shine through the windows on the opposite side of the room, lighting up the marble tiled entryway.

"Where is he, he said he'd be here before twelve!" I mumbled maniacally to myself, brushing my other hand through my hair.

"Um, Ms. Swan?" Demetri finally called after a string of nearly silent profanities began streaking from my lips.

I looked up at him as I felt the telltale heat of my ever-present and ever-embarrassing blush begin to fill my cheeks. "Sorry, Demetri, it's just I was supposed to be at the Montgomery Building 10 minutes ago and my ride still isn't here."

His face scrunched into a look of curiosity. "The Montgomery Building, huh? Isn't that where they film the Leah Clearwater show?"

I smiled in further embarrassment as I met his dark eyes. "That's where I'm headed," I explained hesitantly. I pulled my cell phone out, peered at the time, then returned it to my pocket. 12:22, the show started at 1:00. Jasper had better be on his way. After a moment, I decided I was glad to have a little distraction from my nervous habits, so I continued with a bit more vigor, "I'm going to be a guest on this afternoon's live show—or I am, if Jasper ever decides to show up."

Demetri's face shown with a new excitement, he always seemed to enjoy getting the latest bit of information on the residents here at Chicago Towers. I could see he considered this big news. "Promoting your book I assume?" he asked, without bothering to hide his enthusiasm.

I nodded and felt my cheeks burning warmer than before. My recently published book wasn't exactly at the top of the New York Times Best Seller List so it was usually a bit of a surprise to find that somebody had heard of it. Then again Demetri was pretty much the eyes and ears of this apartment building. He knew a surprisingly large amount of info about the residents, but he didn't gossip. I definitely appreciated that about him. My hands returned to their nervous work on the counter and in my hair respectively.

"So how did you manage to get on the Leah Clearwater Show, if you don't mind me asking?" he said politely, reigning in his obvious interest at least marginally. My drumming and shifting paused for another moment.

"Oh, well I've got some connections," I laughed a tad hysterically and left it at that. I pulled out my cell phone again, 12:24. I decided that if I hadn't heard anything from Jasper by 12:30 I would call a cab, I was growing more and more anxious by the second.

My connection to the show was actually Leah's soon to be husband Jacob Black, my long time friend from childhood and juvenile partner in crime, so to speak. Our fathers used to go fishing together on the Quileute reservation near Forks, Washington (the miniscule, rainy town where I spent the majority of my childhood). Jake had actually been visiting me here in Chicago a few years ago when he met Leah. It wasn't exactly love at first sight because Jake managed to spill iced tea down the front of Leah's designer shirt when he first ran into her—at a restaurant a few blocks from my apartment—but Leah came around when Jake saved her from some paparazzi stalkers later that same evening.

Jacob's father was the cheif of the Quileute tribe and coincidentally, Leah's great grandfather was Quileute so she was just as excited as Jake to try and get some publicity for my very first published book, one which I liked to consider a work of historical fiction. It was based on some word of mouth legends passed down generation to generation by the small tribe of Quileute's near my home and the main character is actually one of Jake's ancestors. I smiled slightly to myself as I recalled those exciting nights out on the beach where Jake's dad and the other members of the tribal council used to share the legends with me and the Quileute youth. The elders had had such passion and appreciation for their stories which they told by the light of only a driftwood bonfire and the cloud covered stars. Those nights down on First Beach had been so magical and exhilarating. I felt honored that they shared them with me and proud that I could share a little bit of that nearly supernatural experience with my readers.

Finally my cell phone buzzed in my pocket, startling me from my memories. "Oh it's Jasper!" I exclaimed triumphantly and Demetri gave me an amused smirk.

"Jasper, please tell me you're outside!" I begged into the phone's receiver as I walked with long strides and loud echoing of my boots toward the glass doors which exited onto a busy Chicago street.

"I'm here, and I'm incredibly sorry Bella," he apologized quickly as I spied his sleek looking Aston Martin parallel parked a few feet away. "I had a client who wouldn't let me go," he explained.

"It's alright, I understand," I said easily when I saw the remorse written on his handsome face through the tinted glass on his shiny car. I reached the passenger side door and slid into the luxurious front seat while shutting my phone at the same time. "Besides, it's not like I'm the one paying you $700 an hour or whatever price you use to rip off high powered Chicago businessmen who want your legal advice and services."

Jasper chuckled humorously as he pulled swiftly into the line of Chicago traffic. "Really Bella, $700 would be a family and friends discount. Don't you know me at all?"

"Thankfully not in a legal sense," I teased, I was only partially certain that he was joking about the $700/hour. Jasper Hale, my esteemed chauffer for the afternoon, was one of the best litigation attorneys in the city, if not the entire country. His charisma was rather astounding; I had seen it in action. It wouldn't surprise me in the least if he convinced a jury that he was from Mars, let alone that his client was innocent. And as if that wasn't enough, Jasper was extremely well read in all things history, law, war, and the art of strategy. All in all, he was quite the force to be reckoned with in the court room, particularly for a man of just 35 years of age.

I approved wholeheartedly of his engagement to my best friend and college roommate: Mary Alice Brandon-otherwise known as just Alice. Alice was a force to be reckoned with herself, and sometimes I found myself in a state of complete awe of this power couple. While I went to the University of Chicago for English, Alice had been working her butt off for a Business Management degree with a minor in Chinese and another in Fashion Merchandising. She currently owns her own clothing line called "Seer" which is worn by celebrities and the rich and famous worldwide—oh and me, since she insists on dressing me.

Alice and I met Jasper through his twin sister Rosalie, another astounding individual I feel honored to be acquainted with. She used to be a runway model, as she is essentially the incarnation of pure beauty, but after she met Alice she jumped on the "Seer" train and became Alice's second-in-command at her company. The former Miss Illinois may be beautiful, but she's also just as smart and ambitious as her twin. While pursuing her modeling career, Rose was simultaneously studying Biochemical Engineering (for the heck of it!) at UCLA, and she somehow managed to graduate Summa Cum Laude. I unfortunately did not have the pleasure of knowing her at that time.

As we finally pulled into the underground parking garage for the Montgomery Building, I realized that never had I been so thankful for Jasper's "Fast and the Furious" driving style—though it still scared me half to death . "Well that was quick," I mused as I unbuckled my seatbelt and began gathering my belonginings. It was only 12:37. We had made the drive through Chicago traffic in less than fifteen minutes.

Jasper simply smirked at me, his pale blue eyes sparkling in the lighted garage as we got out of the car and speed-walked toward the elevators. His smirk faltered then abruptly disappeared though when we saw who was waiting for us, impatiently tapping a pair of expensive Seer boots right in front of the heavy grey elevator doors.

"Isabella Marie Swan!" Alice nearly shrieked once we were within hearing range. Her hands flew from her hips to the air in exasperation, "Where have you been?"

I chanced a quick glance toward Jasper who was biting his lip and looking uncomfortable. I decided to take one for the team. "Sorry Alice," I mumbled, my face heating as my eyes searched for the floor. A million excuses shot through my head at the speed of light before I finally thought of something that might get both Jasper and I off the hook. "But as you're well aware, beauty takes time!" I announced suddenly, my eyes locking on hers as I threw an argument back at her that she had given me at least a thousand times. "I had to find the perfect outfit and shoes to showcase your line, and after that, I had to put on makeup!" Oh the horrors! I decided to keep that last part to myself.

"Don't even try it," Alice scowled, but it was playful. I could tell I had chosen the exact right thing to say; she seemed mostly appeased, "Because I _know_ that Rose was at your house last night to help you find an outfit." She gave me a quick once over and seemed to approve of the beige leather skirt and matching high heeled boots I wore with a sapphire blue turtle neck. "I have to say, you look damn good though Bella."

I simply smiled and walked toward the elevator as Alice stepped closer toward Jasper for an embrace. Even in her heels she didn't reach his shoulder. I turned away from them and made a study of pressing the elevator call button. Alice and Jasper were never overly exuberant about their public displays of affection, but the way they looked at each other… it was so personal, and loving—I usually had to look away because I felt like I was intruding. When the ding of the elevator alerted them to the car's arrival Jasper mouthed a "Thank you" to me once Alice's back was turned. I smiled mischievously before I mouthed "You owe me one," in response.

He stifled a laugh as we filed into the warm elevator. I was relieved to be out of the chilly Chicago air, but the elevator was a little too tight, a little too stuffy for me and my mild case of claustrophobia. I decided I would most definitely be taking the stairs when I was done here today; it was only three flights—not horrible.

Jasper left us to find his seat in the audience once we got to the appropriate floor. Alice walked backstage with me though and I was grateful for the company. My nerves were starting to act up again. The fast drive over here with Jasper had been frightening enough that I had actually felt relief rather than stage fright when we first arrived in the parking garage, but now the relief was starting to ware and sheer stage fright was endeavoring to replace it.

Alice chattered happily about wedding arrangements for her and Jasper while we walked through a wide hallway lit with iridescent lights toward the dressing rooms. "Oh you'll never guess who else is going to be on the show today Bella," she said suddenly.

"Um Leah Clearwater?" I was trying for humor, but I was pretty sure my dry joke fell flat—the stage fright was setting in hard now.

Alice read the fear on my face and grabbed my hand sympathetically, letting the other subject drop, "It's going to be fine Bella, just like any other book talk you've done. There will hardly be anybody in the audience at all! It'll be just you and Leah up there. You guys are friends, it'll be a piece of cake!" she tried to encourage me.

I smiled back tentatively but there was no way it was going to reach my eyes. "Don't you mean just me, Leah, and the hundreds of thousands of people who watch her show!" I amended my voice betraying my hysteria. "Oh Alice, what if I mess up? It's going to be live you know, we won't be able to just redo it or anything! What if I trip while I'm walking out there, I mean just look at these death traps I'm wearing! I didn't wear such high heels to my senior prom! There isn't enough blush in the world to cover how embarrassed I'll be if I screw up in front of _all_ those people Alice, I can't do this!" I was beginning to break down. I had been doing such a good juob of repressing all thoughts of stage fright and my chronic clumsiness a few minutes ago in the elevator. But now I was worried that that clumsiness which had completely humiliated me time and time again during high school might just decide to make its grand reappearance and a television debut of its own.

Alice ran a hand skillfully through her carefully styled inky black halo of hair. "Bella, listen to me," She grabbed my face with both hands and stared me in the eyes. "It will be fine." She enunciated each word as if speaking to a kindergartener, trying to make me understand.

She held my eyes with her electric blue ones for another few seconds before she picked up her phone and dialed Jasper. I stared at her in confusion for a moment while she spoke to him. I couldn't even pay attention to what she was saying—I was too focused on trying not to hyperventilate. Then all of a sudden she was holding the phone out to me expectantly, her sculpted eyebrow raised halfway up her forehead.

Uncertainly, I reached for the phone and put it to my ear. "Hello Jasper?" I asked with heavy bewilderment.

"Bella, listen to me now," he said persuasively. I instantly recognized his powers at work, but I decided not to rebel, I simply did as he instructed.

"Now hold your breath and count to three, and then I want you to exhale, allowing all of your breath to leave your body in one slow and smooth motion."

"Jasper!" I faked surprise, "I didn't know you were a yoga instructor!" I watched as a half smile threatened Alice's lips. Dry humor was my favorite way to distract myself from unpleasant situations.

"_Bella_," he scolded.

"Alright fine, hold my breath, count to three, exhale smoothly and slowly," I repeated for his benefit.

He waited silently as I did just that. I was surprised by the amount of relief that simple exercise brought me. "Erm—wow, I can't believe that actually worked," I said softly.

"Me neither," he laughed, "I thought I'd have to coax you for the next half an hour to get you to relax."

"Not funny." I informed him.

"Really though Bella, you're going to do great, I know it, Alice knows it, everybody knows it."

"I know it!" I heard a faint voice on the other side of the phone.

"Is that Jake?" I asked, excitement lacing my tone.

I could hear the smile in Jasper's voice as he answered, "Would you like to speak to him?"

"If I may," I said with a grin evident in my own voice.

"Bells!" Jake called excitedly into the phone.

"Jake!" I exclaimed just as eagerly, "I didn't know you were in town!"

"Well you didn't expect me to just watch my two favorite girls in the world on television two hundred miles away when I could watch you live!" he teased and I felt my smile grow. It was so easy to be genial and carefree around Jake.

"Thanks Jake," I said warmly, "Now you have to promise me something,"

"Says who?"

"Says me! Your long lost childhood friend. Your partner in crime. Remember we went to jail together!"

"Alright first of all, you're not long lost and second of all we were in jail for all of about 45 minutes because your police chief father decided to throw us in there to teach us some sort of lesson about respecting our elders. Complete bullshit if you ask me."

"And I'll be sure to tell him you said so if you don't promise me this!" I threatened with mock seriousness.

"And you're resorting to blackmail now? This must be serious. Alright, lay it on me."

"Jake, I need a favor," I started, but he cut me off.

"If you need help disposing of a dead body, it had better belong to that damn Newton character!" I knew Jake had a vendetta against him, ever since that awkward time in high school when the three of us got stuck going to see some crappy horror film together.

I stifled a laugh and continued with my demand, "No Jake, I need you to distract the audience if I do something embarrassing like trip on stage or forget how to speak English."

He laughed outright, "Oh yeah, and what did you have in mind?"

"I don't know, streaking or something?" I tried to think of ideas, "Maybe you could get Jasper to do it too, I think between the two of you, I would be pretty well covered."

I could hear his laughing was now joined by Jasper and I raised an eyebrow at Alice who was looking quite amused herself. I took a moment to gather as much mock desperation into my voice as I could, "Promise me Jake!" I pleaded, "Just promise me so that if I die of mortification once I hit the stage after my fall, I'll die knowing you at least had my back."

"Alright, alright," he finally composed himself after a few more seconds of shameless laughter at my expense. "I promise to run across the stage naked with Jasper as my sidekick if you do something embarrassing."

"Thanks Jake," I said with both humor and sincerity, "You're a lifesaver,"

"Sure, sure," he responded as I detected the sounds of directors and stage managers talking to the crowd and getting ready to start the show.

"I gotta go now Bells, show's about to start," he said quickly.

"Alright, bye Jake," I smiled as I ended the call and handed the phone back to Alice who was wearing a relieved smile.

"You're going to do great I know it," she smiled encouragingly.

Leah walked up in that moment and Alice squealed in delight. "Well, well, well," said Leah with a stern face, "If it isn't Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dum" she snickered as she embraced the two of us in a warm hug.

"Just for clarification, I'm Tweedle Dee, right?" I had to ask, it was a very serious question.

"Sure, sure," she smiled brightly and it lit up her russet features beautifully. I smiled in response to the use of one of Jake's favorite sayings. It was amusing to see him rubbing off on her just as much as she was affecting him.

"Oh you're wearing one of my designs!" Alice exclaimed once she got a good look at the fashionable pants suit Leah was sporting for the show today.

"Well I figured you'd have Bella in something you created so I decided I'd coordinate," she said brightly, "And Bella I'm so glad you could be on my show to promote your book. I just finished reading it a week ago, it was marvelous. I didn't know most of the Quileute legends; it was very exciting for me to read about them in a first person point of view. It felt like I was actually there."

I smiled, completely flattered, a faint blush threatening my cheeks. "I'm glad you liked it, but save some of that talk for the show!"

"You know I will," she chuckled before she bid us goodbye and ambled toward one of the stage managers.

Alice towed me inside the dressing room at last and a makeup artist entered shortly thereafter. She had a kind face with soft features framed by shoulder length auburn hair and hazel eyes. A pair of thick rimmed glasses rested haphazardly on the tip of her nose. "I'm Angela, and I'll be doing your makeup today Ms. Swan," she smiled sweetly.

"Oh, please call me Bella," I tried to match her tone as I held out my hand for her to shake, "And this is Alice," I added with a gesture toward my loyal companion.

"Pleasure to meet you," said Alice politely as I took my seat in front of the well lit mirror.

"Well Bella, Alice, I must say the pleasure is all mine as I'm a huge fan of both of yours," she continued quite charmingly. I noticed then that the purse she had carried in bore the Seer emblem proudly. "I absolutely loved your book, Spirit Warriors, it was so inspirational," she continued as she began pulling all sorts of potential torture devices (otherwise known as beautifying tools) out of her bag, "What I really loved about it—besides the obvious hero story and the supernatural thrill of the werewolves—was the underlying criticism of classic history, where we only hear the winner's story. I think you did a great job giving the world an intriguing and compelling glimpse into the lives of the Native Americans who happily lived here long before Europeans decided to move in."

I could hardly contain the smile that spread across my face as I listened to Angela's perfect understanding of my book. I was more than flattered, I was thrilled. "Thank you Angela, that's so kind of you to say," was all I managed to get out though because she began applying sticky stuff to my lips.

In fifteen minutes flat I was completely made up and ready for my first national television interview—that is, until a stage manager knocked on my door and told me it was time. I felt the nausea begin to take hold of my body so I concentrated on the breathing exercise Jasper had given me. I smoothed my skirt then gave both Alice, then Angela a hug as I angled out the door.

**A/N Thoughts anybody? You know you have something you want to say, for instance if I were you I might say: Um Hello, where's Edward? Why do you think I'm reading this story, get to the Edward!**

**And I would reply: He's coming, he's coming... relax! **


	2. Repressed Stage Fright

**A/N Hi everybody/anybody! Welcome back! Thanks for reading! I apologize for mistakes, but I wanted to get this chapter out for your reading pleasure. **

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer wrote Twilight, which basically translates to: she is amazing. I hope she wouldn't be too offended by my use of her characters!**

_Chapter 2- BPOV_

I carefully smoothed my expression and tried not to cringe as I walked out into the bright lights of the set for Leah's show. The applause was deafening but I focused on my breathing exercises and refused to let myself be intimidated by the enormous audience. I knew somewhere out there Jake, Jasper, and Alice—who had made her way into the audience as soon as I got up to go on stage—sat watching me, hoping for the best.

Leah was standing in front of two plush looking white couches with brown decorative pillows placed carefully in the corners. She beamed at me and I felt my lips curl upward without effort. The rest was a blur. I vaguely remembered laughing, teasing, talking about the book and mentioning Leah's Quileute heritage, and then an even louder surge of applause when I was leaving.

As soon as I was off stage my cell phone buzzed and I knew without looking that it would be Aro Volturi, my publicist. I was feeling a mixture of relief and queasiness and I decided that I needed to make my way outside into the cool Chicago air as quickly as possible. I put my phone up to my ear as I searched for the stairs, inherently aware that an elevator was no place for me at a time like this. "Aro?" I asked softly.

"Bella, oh my sweet Bella!" he sang happily, and I couldn't help but chuckle at his buoyant tone. "Oh Bella, you did marvelously, I was so worried, I know you don't handle audiences very well, but that was brilliant!"

"Thanks Aro, that means a lot to me," I sighed happily as I caught sight of the staircase. Sweet freedom…it was only a few steps away!

"And the best news is that Ms. Clearwater most likely had a record breaking audience today because the guest who's coming on after you is none other than—," I cut him off.

"Aro, I'll call you back later, I really need to get outside and get some fresh air."

"Oh alright, call me as soon as you can. Oh, one more thing, I was talking to my charming brother Caius today," I nearly laughed at the idea of anybody calling my booking agent, Caius charming, "Anyway, he just scheduled you for a book signing in L.A. this weekend, so pack some warm weather clothes 'cause you're hitting Hollywood town come Friday evening!"

"Alright Aro, we'll talk later," I said absently, I had stopped paying attention once I caught sight of my escape, I was anxious to get outside.

Before I could even slide my phone back into the slim pocket of my skirt, I had the door open and I was on my way down the stairs. However, less than three steps down I was startled by a fait sniffling sound coming from somewhere above me echoing through the concrete stairwell. I paused and listened in an attempt to identify the source of the noise.

I heard it again, but this time it was a soft sniffling followed by a tiny squeak. It sounded like a small child. At once I was turned, heading up the stairs now rather than down to find out if the child was alright. Just below the fourth floor I discovered the source of the sniffling. It was a little girl with long strawberry blonde ringlets cascading down her back and on either side of her neck. She held her face in her hands as she sat curled up in her little velvet dress and ruby red Mary Janes. My heart melted like warm butter, this sweet little girl had to be lost.

I contemplated for a moment the best way to approach the child and figure out where her parents were, they had to be worried. Should I tap her shoulder, or just start talking? I didn't want to alarm her. I decided that she must've at least been aware of my presence by now, she would have to have been deaf not to hear my boots clanking noisily up the stairs as I searched for her.

"Hi there," I said softly as I took a seat on the stair beside her with enough distance between us so she wouldn't feel as though I was invading her personal space. Her head snapped up immediately and her eyes grew wide as she took in my appearance, a complete stranger seated next to her in a concrete stairwell. I immediately began to regret my decision to sit. Maybe I was too close—I was probably frightening her.

She wiped her eyes hesitantly and my heart melted even further when I got a good look at the most gorgeous shade of jade green eyes I had ever witnessed. This little girl was definitely going to be a heartbreaker one day.

"What's your phone number?" she said suddenly. I had to admit, I was a bit surprised by her clear articulation. She couldn't have been more than four years old.

"Excuse me?" Apart from the advanced articulation, I was a bit confused by the question.

"Daddy says I'm not supposed to talk to strangers but Uncle Em says it's okay as long as it's a really pretty lady and I get her phone number," she explained innocently, I felt the smile crease my lips, this Uncle Em sounded like quite the character.

"Well my name's Bella," I held out my hand formally and explained, "I'm not a stranger anymore if we introduce ourselves."

She seemed to contemplate my offer for a moment before placing her hand timidly in mine, "I'm Renesmee," she replied.

I coughed to stifle a chuckle. Renesmee, really? Who names their child Renesmee? "Well it's a pleasure to meet you Renesmee," I smiled, mentally comparing this play formal meeting with the one Alice and I shared with Angela earlier. "But where's your mommy right now Renesmee?"

She considered for a moment, then a sly look crossed her expression. "I don't know, but I heard my daddy telling Uncle Em that she's having some plastic surgery for her personality and staying with a velosa raptor! Or something like that," her eyes lit up at the mention of the ancient reptile and I felt my face pull into a frown when I realized that this meant her parents must be separated. I could easily relate, my parents had been divorced since before I could remember. I decided to skip over that detail for now and focus on figuring out the important information.

"So where's your daddy then?"

"Well, I just don't know," she stated dramatically, "I was supposed to go to school today, but I was sick this morning so Daddy brought me to work with him today. Miss Irinia was watching me while my Daddy worked, but she was on the phone and I was hungry, so I—," she cut off and looked up at me with wide green eyes. "I think Daddy will be cross with me when he finds out," she said cutely.

I held her hand and looked her in the eye. "Renesmee, your father will be relieved to find you again, I promise. He'll probably forget all about being angry," I assured her as I quickly put two and two together and determined that her father must work here at the Montgomery Building somewhere, maybe for Leah's show.

She looked appeased with my promise so she continued her tale, "Well, I snuck out," she admitted, "But I never did find anything to eat, I got lost," she said morosely, her stomach actually growled at that moment as if to emphasize her point.

"Well, Miss Renesmee," I said brightly, "You know what we're going to do?"

"What?" she asked with excitement in response to my tone.

"We're going to find your father and get you something to eat, though I must admit I'm not entirely sure which order that will be in," I laughed as I stood and kept her hand held gently in mine. I began to lead her down the stairs back to the third floor where I specifically remembered a buffet of lunch style food for Leah's stage crew.

"Okay!" she seemed pleased and I smiled, completely enchanted by her.

As we exited the stairwell I finally thought of the most logical way to find her father. "Renesmee, do you know your father's cell phone number?" I asked hopefully.

She nodded enthusiastically and I dialed with equal enthusiasm. "What's his name?" I asked as it rang.

"Edward," she said simply.

After a few rings, a generic computerized female voice informed me that I had reached my intended party's voicemail and that I needed to wait for the tone in order to begin my recording. I really didn't want to doubt Renesmee's ability to recall her father's phone number, but without proof that I was calling anybody named Edward I couldn't be completely certain that I had the correct number. I recorded my message after the tone anyway, "Hello, er Edward," I stuttered, trying to decide whether I should say the name or not in case this was some random person's voicemail, "My name is Bella Swan and I'm calling from the third floor of the Montgomery Building where I have your daughter Renesmee with me safe and sound. Please call me so we can meet up, or come find us where we'll be waiting by the buffet," I gave him my number and hung up with a shrug.

"Shall we go find you something to eat now?" I asked Renesmee. She smiled beatifically and clung to my hand as I lead the way to the buffet.

I helped Renesmee to a miniature egg salad sandwich and some watermelon. I was delighted to find a cooler filled with such a variety of drinks to even include chocolate milk—my favorite. I grabbed a chocolate milk for each of us then carried Renesmee's small plate of food over to a nearby sofa. The lumpy cushions were firmer than I had anticipated, but I decided it was more comfortable than the metal folding chairs which sat empty on the other side of the room.

Renesmee didn't hesitate as she dug into the food before her and I smiled at her fondly as I opened my chocolate milk. Watching me carefully, she copied my motions almost exactly and sent an equally fond looking smile my direction once she had finished her sip.

"Chocolate milk is my favorite," she explained softly and I grinned at her in response.

"Mine too." The minutes passed fairly quickly and before long she had finished her meal and curled up into my lap, placing her head on my shoulder, I wondered if Leah's show would be getting finished soon.

Renesmee was quite adorable. I didn't hesitate to rub her back and hum softly as she began to doze off, and I stifled another giggle when she woke from her slumber, gazed up at me groggily and asked when her daddy would come find her.

"I'm sure it will be soon honey," I said soothingly, but I was beginning to worry that perhaps she hadn't given me the right phone number after all. Oh well, I thought humorously, finders keepers!

A few more minutes passed and staff members began to file into the buffet room, shooting Renesmee and me curious glances before they started in on the food. I heard some muffled shouting coming from the direction of the dressing rooms and I hoped that Edward would find us soon or call. Where could he be?

A streak of copper on a tall, decidedly attractive figured shot across the room, as if in response to my mental question. I froze when I recognized the rumpled bronze hair, and startling jade green eyes—exactly the same color as Renesmee's—come to a halt two feet away from us. I watched the emotions play across his face in a dazed sense of awe, there was desperate worry, ardent relief, then curiosity, but what was that last one? Interest? I couldn't be quite certain. In fact, now that I thought about it, I couldn't even move! I was frozen in place.

I wasn't aware that I had quit humming (and breathing for that matter), but how else was I supposed to react when standing before me, in all of his godlike wonder was Edward Freaking Cullen—lead singer of the recently dissolved alternative rock sensation: Wayward Strung—voted sexiest man alive by three out of four tabloid magazines I had read while waiting in the checkout line at grocery store—my own personal celebrity crush who could write lyrics that would both bring me to tears and set me on fire in the same instant.

"Um Miss Swan?" he asked curiously.

I remained frozen like a deer caught in the headlights. Some jagged thoughts were slipping through my consciousness as I grasped for something I could say. I realized I had been incorrect in my assumption that Renesmee was daughter to one of Leah's crew members. She was daughter to Edward Freaking Cullen, of all people! But what was he doing here at the studio? Was he the other guest Alice and Aro had been trying to tell me about? In all honesty, I should have realized that Renesmee was the daughter to a celebrity—I mean who else gives their children such ridiculously strange names? Finally Renesmee stirred and looked up curiously into my bewildered face. I felt my features melt into a soft smile, "Daddy's here Renesmee," I whispered, I supposed the name had a certain ring to it.

"Really?" she asked as her features lit up and she turned to look at him.

"Daddy!" she exclaimed and jumped off my lap then bounded straight into the legs of her glorious father. I think I might have actually envied her in that moment. I couldn't believe this bizarre situation. I tried to make sense of it, but my mind didn't seem to be cooperating. Finally the most logical solution popped into my mind. I was obviously dead. I had clearly died of mortification as I must have embarrassed myself during my interview with Leah. And this must be my mind's creation of Heaven, after all I had chocolate milk, I had Edward Cullen, and a beautiful little girl to take care of—that was everything I had ever asked for in life, all in one room! I stood up, and my death theory was confirmed as Edward wrapped his arms around me and filled my every pore with his heavenly scent.

"Thank you so much for taking care of my angel," he said softly into my ear. Goosebumps crept down my neck and I might have moaned—a little. If this was Heaven, I wished I had died a whole lot sooner!

He released me and a slightly confused look came over his face, I simply smiled through my daze. He was so beautiful.

All of a sudden my phone buzzed in my pocket and I started. I could feel some subconscious part of my mind trying to tell me that Alice was probably trying to call, but with that lone thought, reality suddenly took hold. There was absolutely no way my cell phone had made it into my Heave. I snapped out of my supposed daydream and began to feel sheer horror. I felt my face trying to decide whether to pale out of shock or become beat red out of embarrassment for my behavior. Judging by the heat I felt creeping up my neck, I concluded that the blush must be winning out, could this get any worse?

"Are you alright Miss?" he asked, his voice was like music to my ears. I felt my knees grow wobbly, and my already negligible balance threatened to leave me completely. My phone buzzed again as I stared into his eyes before the ringing in my ears finally eclipsed all else. I felt my heart thudding in my chest as I sank and my final thought before I lost consciousness was absurdly one of relief—because at least my blush wouldn't be able to make an appearance after all.

"Bella! Oh my God, Bella!" I heard a high pitched voice calling to me; I wasn't entirely sure how long I had been out. I closed my eyes more tightly as memories of what I had just done seeped into my consciousness. I decided that maybe if I kept my eyes closed a bit longer, this would all go away. Well, it was worth a shot at least.

"Bella, speak to me!" demanded the same voice, "Open your eyes!"

"Alice, what're you doing here?" I asked cautiously still keeping my eyes closed. I could feel that there were several people around me, but I was too much of a coward to face them just yet so I kept my eyes firmly sealed.

"Oh Bella, you're okay!" she sang in relief and I felt a strong pair of arms lift me then place me gently on the far too firm couch which Renesmee and I had shared earlier. I figured it must have been Jasper if Alice was here, but I was a little baffled. I didn't remember Jasper smelling quite so good—like sunshine and cinnamon, and something else... hyacinth maybe?

"Bella, are you alright now?" came a much smaller voice which caused my eyes to spring open and meet her expectant little jade orbs with a reassuring smile.

"Oh I'm fine honey, I didn't mean to frighten you," I apologized, "I just…" I searched for a suitable explanation as to why I had just fainted. The blush in my cheeks was unstoppable now, it was on a rampage after my fainting spell had banished it so ruthlessly before. I wished that I had simply blushed before rather than made such a spectacle of myself.

I gazed up into the eyes of those around me. Alice's face and sly eyes betrayed the humor she found in this situation. Jasper stood beside her much the same. Jake was on Jasper's other side, not even trying to disguise his laughter. "Oh look, her color's coming back with a vengeance," Jake guffawed. I tried to convey every ounce of anger at the world I had ever felt in my lifetime into my responding scowl. Unfortunately this only made him laugh harder, and to my great embarrassment I heard another faint chuckle coming from my other side. The chuckle was distinctively Edward's, so I braced myself for what I was about to do. I kept my scowl firmly in place and flashed it at Edward. Sexiest man alive or not, he was not about to get away with laughing at me during my most embarrassing moment.

His chuckling cut off in a fit of coughing as he took in my angry eyes. Renesmee was in my arms in a flash so I of course had no choice but to smile. Why'd she have to be so damn cute anyway? Just like her stupid father. And those eyes! I watched those damn gorgeous eyes soften at the sight of his daughter in my arms as I returned to a more comfortable sitting position.

"So Bella," Jake finally had to talk, "Care to explain what happened."

I frantically looked to Alice for help. Of course I didn't care to explain what happened! She saw it in my eyes, and luckily she was faster than I was at coming up with an explanation.

"Bella probably had a delayed reaction to her stage fright," she explained matter-of-factly, elbowing Jasper slightly when he looked like he was about to disagree.

"Um yes, that's exactly what must have happened," as he spoke, his tone deepened into his charismatic and convincing voice and I smiled at them both gratefully.

Of course Jake had to try and ruin it. "But that was like over an hour ago, Bells, how could you be just reacting to it now?"

"I happen to be very good at repressing unpleasant experiences," I remarked snidely, staring at Jake with a malevolent look in my eyes. I knew he was being purposefully dense.

Edward spoke next, "But I saw you up on stage, you seemed remarkably at ease, it was impressive. And you were quite funny, I might add, you have a wonderful sense of humor."

I decided he'd had enough of Bella's death glare so I gave him my most genuine smile I could muster—it wasn't extremely difficult while looking at his face. "Thank you, I wish I could say I saw you on stage as well, but I must admit I had no idea you were going to be here."

He grinned and looked almost embarrassed. "Well I'm ineffably glad you were here, thank you so much for finding my daughter," his voice was saturated with sincerity.

Alice, Jasper, and Jake all looked much more interested now. Judging by the blank and expectant looks on each of their faces I gathered that Edward must not have had the opportunity to relate exactly what happened prior to their arrival.

I motioned to Renesmee, "I found my charming new friend Renesmee here, out in the stairwell," l explained, "She was a bit lost."

"And Bella helped me find my daddy," Renesmee chimed in, "I told her Daddy's cell phone number because I memorized it," she stated proudly. We smiled at each other conspiratorially for a moment, yes this little girl was fast becoming one of my new favorite people—and not just because she happened to give me the phone number of her gorgeous father whom I had been crushing on since my senior year of high school.

"Bella, what were you doing in the stairwell?" Alice asked.

"Well I was feeling a little woozy after my interview with Leah, I decided I would head outside, and an elevator just didn't seem like such a great idea for me at the time," I admitted.

Jake looked startled by this revelation, "So you really weren't joking about that stage fright," he said with a tinge of amusement, "Well I'm proud of you Bella, not many people would be able to fight their wooziness until just after they had finished their good deed of the day."

Luckily Leah walked up before he could add any other potentially embarrassing comments. "Oh my Tweedle Dee, what on Earth has happened to you now?" she sighed in mock exasperation. "You look like you've seen a ghost!"

"Oh Leah, you know I'm just pale," I admonished her with a grin.

"With a tendency to blush I see," she added, just to further my embarrassment. Jake seemed pleased. Leah looked to Edward and straightened up, looking him in the eye with complete formality, "Well Mr. Cullen, I'd like to thank you again for taking the time out of your schedule to appear on my show today. I was going to introduce you to my earlier guest, _Miss_ Bella Swan," she casually motioned to me, I'm sure nobody missed the stress she placed on the "Miss" as opposed to "Missus", she continued unabashedly, "The great author of my new favorite book Spirit Warriors, but I see you've already met," she added with a sly smirk. Were all of my friends conspiring against me today?

I decided it was time to actually introduce myself instead of sitting by while everybody I knew attempted to make a mockery of my life. I opted to stick with the formality I had grown accustomed to today and sticking with Leah's tone, I offered a formal greeting for the third time today. I carefully moved Renesmee off my lab, and stood while keeping her right hand clutched in my left. I held out my other hand, "It's a pleasure to meet you Mr. Cullen, I'm Bella Swan."

"Truly the pleasure is mine," he said in quite possible the most seductive voice I had ever heard, "And please, call me Edward." As he placed his hand in mine I started then stared at our joined hands in bewilderment. I couldn't decide if I had completely gone off the deep end or not, but it had felt almost like an electric shock—though a pleasurable one—passed between us when our hands touched. Renesmee flinched beside me and released my hand with a look of surprise on her own face.

"What was that?" she asked inquisitively looking from me to Edward.

My eyes locked on Edward's magnificent jades for a long, tense moment. The world around us seemed to melt away. I wondered if I had every desired to reach over—ignoring all societal norms for dating—and kiss somebody so badly in my entire life. I realized that I must truly be crazy, this was a crush taken much, much too far, so I broke the eye contact and turned to meet the rather bemused faces of my friends.

"Well I suppose we must be going now," I decided, but my voice was strained. "It was wonderful to meet you Renesmee," I said ardently, "And Edward," I added as my eyes fell once again for a moment too long on his intense, green, hypnotizing spheres.

"Thank you so much for everything Leah, see you around Jake." I turned to go as Alice and Jasper bid their goodbyes once I had finished. I pressed the elevator call button and waited quietly, my mind in a daze. I didn't even worry about my claustrophobia, even when Jasper and Alice piled into the elevator after me and the doors closed. Neither of them spoke during the ride back to the garage but Alice cheerfully linked arms with me and informed me I would be riding home with her rather than Jasper once we had exited the lift. I nodded absently, and they both chuckled. My fingers tingled slightly so I lifted my hand to examine it for a moment. Alice looked on with interest.

Finally, once we were speeding out of the garage in Alice's little yellow Porsche, she broke the silence. "So Bella, would you care to explain yourself?"

**A/N Soo… I got the main premise out and now we'll all have to wait while Bella decides what she's going to do next. Hope you enjoyed it! And if you did, please leave a review. And if you didn't… well you can still leave a review, I like feedback! Thanks for reading, see ya soon!**


	3. First Sight

**A/N Hello everybody/anybody! Thanks for reading and continuing all the way to this chapter. I suppose that roughly translates to you're putting up with my messy writing style to see if I'm going to give you a good story. Truly I'm honored ;)**

**So I wanted to get us all caught up on all things Edward in this story and I couldn't think of a better way to do it, then write it in Edward's POV. Unfortunately we had a lot of catching up to do, so I apologize for the quite unnecessary length of this chapter. I don't usually make my chapters this long. **

**I wanted to take the opportunity to answer some questions that I got from a lovely reviewer: jewlzncoolz:**

**1) Ages: I hadn't really decided on exact ages last chapter cuz I didn't want to confine myself at the time, but I think I'll go ahead and give you what I imagine and hope that I don't regret it later ;)**

**Renesmee: 4, Rosalie & Jasper: 35, Alice: 29, Bella: 28, Edward: 30, Emmett: 35, Jacob: 30, Leah: 30, Emily: 28, Seth: 4… That's all that really matters I think**

**2) Update Schedule: I don't really have one, I'm really sorry! I just update whenever I have time. I try not to let more than 2 weeks go by between updates, but I can't really make any promises since I'm sure I'll break them.**

**Disclaimer: No copyright infringement intended, ****Twilight**** and its characters all belong to Stephenie… not me, everybody is all well aware of that by now. **

**Thanks to everybody who has reviewed so far, I appreciate it! Now, on with the story:**

_Chapter 3 – EPOV_

"Daddy, I don't feel very good," complained Renesmee. She was pulling on the bottom edge of my night shirt which hung off the side of the bed. I rolled over and looked at her sympathetically before I got a good look at the alarm clock on my night stand—then all sympathy faded. I had no room in my head for any emotion besides tiredness before 5 a.m.

"Don't feel _well_ honey, good is an adjective," I explained as I sat up and wiped the sleep out of my eyes. I didn't send that girl to a private school to have her using improper English.

"_Adjective?"_ she repeated in confusion, and I chuckled as I reached over to turn on the light by my bed.

I pulled her up on my lap and kissed her tangled hair. "So tell me Nessie, what's bothering you tonight? Does your stomach hurt?"

She scowled at me, which I of course found adorable because I knew exactly what was coming, "My _name_ is Renesmee! Nessie is the name of the Loch Ness Monster!"

"Oh?" I faked confusion, "And who told you that?"

"Seth Clearwater," she replied, the scowl still firmly in place. I frowned as well, Emily Clearwater's son, Seth, was in Renesmee's class. He was quite the little twirp, always picking on Renesmee and making fun of her name.

Kids just couldn't leave her name alone. I knew "Renesmee" was a _unique_ name, but that was why I picked it. Ever since I first laid eyes on the only woman who had ever touched my heart, I knew she was special. I would never understand how Tanya was able to just walk out of that hospital and leave her behind, but I was kind of grateful. I got her all to myself.

Tanya had been in the band with me for years before Renesmee was born. A blind man could tell she was a beautiful woman, and she was amazing on guitar, but as a couple, we were never meant to be.

Our band had always had a lot of chemistry, which is one of the reasons we were so successful. My older brother Emmett played drums and his best friend Eleazar rocked the bass guitar while Tanya and I took care of the singing and main melody lines—I usually played keyboard as well.

After Tanya left, the band was never quite the same. We tried replacing her, but nothing quite fit. I was busy with Renesmee so I couldn't put forth a lot of time to record songs, and I definitely avoided tours like the plague. Finally last year we gave up and dissolved the band. Eleazar, Emmett, and I remained close, and even though we didn't see each other quite so often, the friendship was kind of nice now that we didn't have to stress about our musical careers. I focused on being a good father to Renesmee, Eleazar met Carmen and they were married two months ago, and Emmett… well I couldn't really say what Emmett's been up to in the past year. He checks in a lot and stops by sometimes because he absolutely adores Renesmee, but he moved out to Las Angeles a few months ago so we don't see him as often as Renesmee would like.

It had seemed natural at the time for Tanya and me to be dating when our band first started producing hits. We spent so much time together anyway so adding a physical relationship, was more a matter of business than real pleasure. We were both too busy to carry out a relationship with anybody outside of the band and I never felt comfortable with one night stands—though there were plenty of offers, one of the side effects of being part of a highly successful music group. I'm a little ashamed to admit that we pretty much used each other for the comfort we couldn't find elsewhere, my mother, Esme wouldn't have been pleased if she knew about the arrangement.

Luckily, our publicist insisted that we keep our relationship low key. He didn't mind the rumors, in fact, the band's publicist, Felix, was ridiculously enthused about the rumors. Rumors meant publicity, and a confirmation of our dating status would have meant even more publicity, but it would have been short lived. By refusing to answer questions pertaining to Tanya's and my personal life, we were able to encourage two things. Number one: speculation and excitement in tabloids. Number two: "fan fantasies" as Felix liked to call them. If fans thought that we were single, they were more likely to fantasize about us—which I personally found rather creepy—and therefore love us and buy our records (again Felix's theory, not my own).

The secrecy turned out to be more valuable than I could have imagined, though. When Tanya found out she was pregnant—the memory of that day I still struggle to repress—we were able to keep the news of her pregnancy out of the tabloids. Tanya had never wanted to keep the child, but I had begged. I wanted her so badly, but the reality of a child came down hard on Tanya the day of her birth. She left and never came back. Luckily, she never told anybody—even her own family—and to this day, news of Renesmee's birth has been confined to the recently dissolved band, my family, Felix, Jane (our band's agent), and a few other select people (such as the Clearwater's—they're friends of the family).

Speaking of the Clearwater's, and their vile boy, Seth, I was supposed to be appearing on his aunt, Leah Clearwater's afternoon television show today for my very first interview since the dissolution of the band. Her show wasn't huge, in fact, it was just beginning to become popular, but I knew the interview would drag in quite a few viewers and I was always willing to help a friend.

I had never actually met Leah before, but her sister Emily—Seth's mother, Seth's ridiculously charming unmarried mother—had approached me one day when I was picking Renesmee up from school. She asked me to appear on the show as a favor to Leah and I complied with only slight hesitation. I knew I'd have to give an interview sooner or later, so why not do it with somebody who knows not to ask anything too personal—specifically anything that would alert the general public to Renesmee's existence. Yes, I may have been helping a friend, but they were also helping me by helping me keep news of Renesmee quiet.

I came back to reality as I absorbed Renesmee's rebellious expression. "Renesmee, how many times have I told you to ignore Seth Clearwater?" I asked, allowing some of my annoyance with the boy to show in my voice.

Renesmee's scowl decreased a little bit when she saw that I was on her side. "Thirteen, Daddy," she replied easily.

Wow, thirteen? She actually counted? I grinned, "That's right baby, so don't listen to him," I commanded, tilting her head up with my fingers so she would meet my eyes.

"Fourteen now," she commented and my smile grew.

"So do you truly not feel well, or does this have to do with Seth Clearwater and you not wanting to see him today at school for some reason?" I asked. It wasn't a completely random question, last time he had been caught picking on her she tried to skip school as well.

She crossed her arms and looked at me sternly. I of course had to smile again, the pink footie pajamas she wore did nothing to help her "angry" look. "Daddy, this has nothing to do with Seth. I just don't feel well, if you loved me, you wouldn't make me go to school today."

I tried to hide my amusement as she looked at me expectantly. Who taught her the art of ultimatums anyway? "What exactly doesn't feel well? Is it your stomach, your head?" I coaxed. I picked up her hand and pretended to nibble on her fingers, "Is it your fingers? Because I'll be happy to bite them off so you don't feel them anymore," I teased.

She squirmed and laughed as she rolled off me and cowered on the other side of the bed. "No, Daddy, it's _everything!_" she cried. She was so dramatic. It was cute.

"Everything? You look fine to me. Why don't you go back to bed and we'll talk about it once the sun is up," I suggested. I began to reach for the bedside lamp so I could go back to sleep when she stopped me. Her little hand grabbed mine and she stared at me imploringly.

"Please, Daddy," she said, her twinkling green eyes looked like they were threatening tears.

I knew this fight was over—she was pulling out the big guns. I didn't stand a chance. "Please what?" I struggled for my last bit of parental authority, but the truth was she had me wrapped around her tiniest little finger.

"Please don't make me go to school today," she said softly. Her bottom lip was beginning to quiver, I was completely helpless.

"Oh fine," I grumbled, "But we're going back to sleep and you're not allowed to wake Daddy up until at least 10:30 deal?" If she wasn't going to school, then I was going to sleep in for once.

"Deal," she said eagerly as I flipped the light off and we both climbed into my bed.

I was awakened by the far too annoying sound of a drum solo coming from somewhere on my nightstand. It was my cell phone, Emmett calling. I noticed once again that I was alone in my bed as I reached for my phone. I growled when I saw the time, it was only 8:15, why on Earth was Emmett calling this early, and on the one day where I could sleep in!

"What!" I snarled into the phone.

"Sheesh Edward, bad day?" he asked, my tone clearly not affecting his always jovial mood.

"My day has not begun yet, why the Hell are you calling me right now!" It would be 6:15 a.m. in L.A. There was absolutely no reason he should be out of bed.

"Hey, I was the one who missed a call from your phone ten minutes ago. I was asleep, and got up to use the bathroom when I saw it flashing. I figured something must be up if you were trying to call me before the crack of dawn! Besides, aren't you dropping your Rugrat off at school right now?"

"No, the Rugrat says she's sick, so we're taking the day off. I was sleeping in," I explained, "You said you missed a call from me?" I asked.

"Yep, and you're such a pushover Eddie," he jeered. I hated that nickname, but he already knew that so there was really no point in asking that he refrain from using it.

"You weren't there!" I complained, "Her eyes looked like they had little tears in them and her little lip was quivering, I didn't stand a chance!"

He laughed at me. "Pushover," he teased, and then he grew quiet for a minute, if he were anybody besides Emmett I would assume he was thinking, "So, if you didn't call me, who did?"

"How the Hell should I know who you have calling you at all hours of the night," I scoffed.

"My phone clearly said I missed a call from your cell!" he argued.

If it wasn't me, that only left one other mysteriously missing person who had access to my phone this morning. "Renesmee," we both said at the same time.

"Aw she misses her Uncle Em," crooned Emmett and I had to laugh, "You guys are still coming to visit me this weekend in L.A. right?" he asked.

"Yes of course," I laughed again, "You're picking us up from the airport Friday evening remember?" He had better remember.

"Yep, now can I speak to the little Rugrat. I've got to lay down the law about calling before 9," he asked excitedly. It was really kind of nice how he doted on her, well everybody did really. She was too loveable for her own good, she would probably be spoiled.

"Alright Em, just a second." I walked out into the spacious living room of our condo and found Renesmee sprawled out on the floor playing with her extensive collection of Barbie's. "Renesmee, phone for you," I called in a sing song voice.

"Is it Grandma Esme?" she asked with a sparkle in her eyes. I began to wonder who else she had attempted to call this morning before I woke up.

"No, it's Uncle Em."

"Oh," she said excitedly, "Uncle Emmmm!" she called as she ran over and wrapped herself around my legs, as was her usual fashion. I handed over the phone and walked away to get changed. There was no way I was going back to sleep now.

When I came back out I overheard her finishing up her conversation with Emmett. "But what if I just really miss you," she asked sweetly, "Can I call you then?" I didn't hear the response, but her face lit up and she said, "Ok, thank you Uncle Em!" I laughed, and held my hand out for the phone again.

She gave it to me after saying her good bye. "And you accused me of being a pushover?" I taunted. He grumbled something about hypnotic children's voices and I laughed as I hung up the phone.

"Daddy, what's for breakfast? I'm hungry," proclaimed Renesmee after I had the phone securely in my pocket.

"You're always hungry," I complained. Seriously, you would think I didn't feed the kid at all with the amount of hunger demands I got from her. She continued to look at me expectantly, completely ignoring my complaint. I tried to infuse my voice with as much excitement as possible when I informed her of our breakfast plan, "Dinosaur Eggs Oatmeal!" I exclaimed.

She made a face. It wasn't exactly disgusted, but it certainly wasn't thrilled. "Again?" she sighed.

Dinosaur Eggs Oatmeal was essentially sugar coated mush with lumpy shapes that emerged only when the oatmeal was heated. I was only slightly worried about the chemical implications of such a product, but we didn't have too many options because I couldn't cook to save my life. I used to have a maid/chef come every day to make sure Renesmee ate well balanced meals, and the condo remained clean, but after I caught her stealing my grandmother's china of all things, I decided inviting strangers into the house to cook and clean was not the greatest of ideas.

I held Renesmee up so she could look through the microwave glass and watch the dinosaurs hatch from their sugary eggs while her bowl of oatmeal rotated slowly. "Ooh daddy, did you see that bright green one? I think it exploded!" she announced happily. I grinned; glad that she could be so easily appeased.

While we ate our dinosaur eggs, I skimmed through the schedule that Irinia, my personal assistant, had dropped off for me yesterday afternoon. I hardly ever used Irinia's services anymore the way I used to because my life had settled down considerably, but I tended to involve her whenever I had to do anything band related. In fact she had recently begun working full time for a French actor named, Laurent, or something like that. The Leah Clearwater Show interview was sort of a final job for her as my assistant. She'd been working for me for several years, and we were parting on friendly terms because we both knew the reality was I no longer needed her services at all.

I looked up from my schedule to watch Renesmee using her spoon to chase a dinosaur around her bowl. When she looked up to meet my eyes, I gave her my most fond and adoring smile. She was of course the reason my life had veered so far from my music career and fame, but I couldn't be happier. There wasn't anything I'd rather be doing then spending my days with her. That isn't to say meeting a nice woman sooner or later wouldn't be pleasant, but I worried how Renesmee would react if I began bringing women into our lives again.

There was more than the simple problem that I didn't want anybody untrustworthy finding out about Renesmee, specifically somebody who would alert the press and draw all sorts of unwanted attention and scrutiny to her. The problem was Renesmee hadn't even met her mother. Tanya ran off on the day of her birth, I didn't want to drag up unnecessary questions—such as, "Daddy, why didn't Mommy love me?" I had only narrowly escaped that minefield the last time she asked why all the other kids at school have nice mommies while she didn't. But I knew she needed some sort of mother figure. My own mother and father, Esme and Carlisle, didn't live too far away from the city, so they tended to step in whenever I needed help, but that just wasn't the same.

I had dated a few women on and off since Tanya, but I never dared bring any home to meet Renesmee. I was too scared of how she would react. I wished I could just find the perfect woman to be Renesmee's mother. I was mostly concerned about personality, but I had to admit, having somebody who was at least nice around the eyes would be nice. If only such a woman existed, well I supposed there were plenty of women out there who would make good mothers, and were prime representatives of the fairer sex, but they were all already married. I wondered if Emily Clearwater was still dating that Sam guy, maybe I would try giving her a call sometime. But then again, Renesmee would probably hate me if I ever brought that son of hers, Seth, home. I sighed and Renesmee looked at me curiously.

"Done with your dinosaurs?" I asked.

She nodded and I noticed a sly look in her eyes. "Daddy, if I wash the dishes, will you play Barbie's with me?" she bargained. I deadpanned.

"Well sweetie, as much fun as playing Barbie's sounds, I actually have to—," she cut me off and I instantly recognized the twinkle in her eye.

"Please, Daddy?" she said as her bottom lip began to quiver just slightly. Damn, she got me again.

"Fine," I sighed, "But you better do an amazing job on those dishes!" I commanded.

"Yay!" she exclaimed as she jumped out of her chair and picked up my bowl before heading to the sink.

We proceeded to play Barbie's for the rest of the morning until it was time to leave for the interview. Renesmee commented that I had remarkable fashion sense and dressed Barbie in very pretty clothes. I was sure Esme would have disagreed, but I smiled and thanked her for the praise nonetheless.

After I combed the tangles out of her hair, Renesmee picked out her favorite velvet dress and shiny red shoes to wear to the Montgomery Building with me. I hoped Irinia wouldn't mind that I would be leaving Renesmee with her while I was onstage, but I knew Renesmee would be on her best behavior and wouldn't cause her any grief while I was away.

Once we reached the Montgomery Building, I led Renesmee into my dressing room while we waited for Irinia to arrive. It was unlike her to be late, but I figured her new employer must have needed something. I didn't mind.

Leah Clearwater herself came to my room around 12:30 and introduced herself. The resemblance to her sister was remarkable. She informed me that her first guest on the show would be some newly published author. It seemed like an unlikely combination, an author just beginning her career and a musician just ending his, but I saw no reason to complain. Maybe Leah or one of her producers was working some sort of angle that I as a mere participant on the show was to remain unaware of.

Irinia finally arrived around 12:45, she was a bit flustered. It seemed her newest employer was a bit more demanding than she had grown accustomed to with me. I smiled sympathetically but asked my favor anyway. "Irinia, would you mind watching Renesmee while I'm onstage?"

"Oh," she flinched, "Um sure, that's fine. What does she need?" The startled look in her eyes made me a bit nervous, but I had known Irinia for years and she was always very responsible. I knew she would take good care of Renesmee while I was away for the half an hour required for the interview.

"She hasn't eaten lunch yet, so if you could just take her by the buffet I saw for Miss Clearwater's staff, that would be extremely helpful."

"Of course, of course, don't worry about a thing Edward!" I noticed she didn't write down my one request the way she used to.

The show started at 1:00 so I decided to take a peek at Leah and the stage while she was interviewing her first guest. I picked up Renesmee and swung her around before kissing her on the head and asking her to be good for Miss Irinia and to tell her when she got hungry. I wasn't feeling too hungry myself so I ambled around backstage for a few minutes before making my way to a good spot where I could both see and hear the women onstage.

I heard Leah's deep voice laughing and I saw the shiny black color of the back of her hair. But then I saw _her_. I stopped short and my eyes grew wide in my sockets. I think my mouth might have fallen open, just slightly. She was beautiful and poised and the smile on her face was just… magnificent! Her thick brown hair was styled down and flowy so I could admire its length. Her translucent skin was unaffected by the harsh stage lighting, and the blue turtleneck she wore accented her coloring perfectly. Her eyes were deep pools of melted chocolate, and her voice was like the roasted marshmallow and graham crackers which combined with the chocolate of her eyes to create the most delicious effect.

The best part about her voice was actually what she was saying. She was talking to Leah about the book she had just published, something called Spirit Warriors, but she had Leah nearly in tears of laughter and the audience right along with her. Her wit was admittedly dry, but the way she held herself and delivered her lines was almost like she was reading from a script. In fact I took a second to look for a script and make sure there was nothing hidden somewhere for her references. I had always imagined novelists to be somewhat introverted and rather socially awkward, but this woman's stage presence was amazing, and her smile was infectious. I found myself smiling right along with her. I decided I would have to purchase her book sometime soon, I wasn't much of a reader, but for her I would make an exception.

I wanted to wait so I could hear Leah announce her name again, but one of the stage managers grabbed my attention and led me to the opposite side of the stage so I could enter as soon as the author was finished.

My interview with Leah was rather uneventful. I answered the general questions about what I was doing with all of my free time, if I planned on starting a solo album, if I was dating anybody, etc. Leah was very professional and exceptionally easy to talk to during the show and I was glad that I had elected to go this route and deal with her rather than a complete stranger for the interview process.

When we finished I walked off stage and decided to wait around to see if I could find that author and talk to her. After a few minutes I finally gave up and returned to my dressing room, anxious to see Renesmee. I was certain that Irinia would have been able to handle her for the hour I was away, but something in my stomach felt slightly unsettled—like something was wrong.

I heard Irinia talking on the phone, most likely to Laurent, before I walked inside. When she saw me, she looked up, startled, and then checked her watch as if she hadn't expected me back so soon. She made a quick excuse to the party on the other end of the phone then smiled to greet me. "How was the show Edward?" she asked, completely at ease.

"Fine, where's Renesmee?" I wondered. Why wasn't she in the room?

"Oh," she seemed surprised by my reminder. She looked around herself confusedly and all of a sudden I could hear my pulse pounding in my ears as a wave of nausea overcame me. She had lost my daughter!

"She was right here a few minutes ago," she mused. She looked frightened when she saw my face, and she should have been.

"You lost her?!" I roared in frustration. I had trusted this woman with my life and she had lost her! "How could you have not noticed she was gone? I left her with you for one hour, ONE HOUR! How could you be so irresponsible Irinia, what were you thinking?" I screamed furiously. I began pacing, trying to think of a plan. I was furious of course, but I was mostly scared out of my wits. What if something had happened to her? What if somebody had kidnapped her? People tried to kidnap and ransom celebrities' children all the time, what if somebody had taken her and was now going to make me pay a ransom. I would of course do anything and everything they asked to get her back, but I was dying of worry.

I reached for my phone to call 9-1-1 but paused when I noticed it was flashing a missed call and a new message. The number was unfamiliar and my paranoid mind immediately began worrying that this was the kidnapper calling to ask for the ransom. I dialed 1 for my voicemail and waited impatiently.

"Hello, er Edward," stuttered a somewhat familiar female voice on the other side of the line, I was too frantic to try and place it. "My name is Bella Swan and I'm calling from the third floor of the Montgomery Building where I have your daughter Renesmee with me safe and sound," my mind started swirling at that new piece of information. Renesmee was alright, but maybe this was the kidnapper? No, I decided a kidnapper would not remain in the same building, much less disclose their location or give me their real name. This had to be simply some concerned SAINT who found my baby and kept her safe for me. "Please call me so we can meet up, or come find us where we'll be waiting by the buffet," I fell into the chair behind me and almost laughed out of relief. According to this Bella Swan, Renesmee was fine. Irinia looked at me curiously.

"Somebody found her?" she asked hopefully. I glared at the floor and ignored her.

Of course I would have to see for myself in order to believe that Renesmee was truly fine, so I stormed out of the dressing room without another word to Irinia and headed straight for the buffet at a full sprint.

Then a miracle happened as I raced toward the buffet. There were a few members of Leah's crew mingling in the buffet room, but nestled on a lumpy looking couch in the back of the room was _her_, the author who Leah interviewed. And _she_ had my baby, nestled in her lap. She was singing to her while she slept. I stopped abruptly and her eyes locked on mine in what seemed to be an expression of curiosity as her singing came to a halt. She stared at me silently for a moment before I finally composed myself enough from the stress of losing then finding my daughter and coming face to face with _her_ again. Only now _she_ had a name. It was Bella Swan. It suited her.

"Um Miss Swan?" I certainly hoped she was a "Miss" so I addressed her optimistically. She didn't answer for a moment but continued to stare at me in somewhat of a daze. I began to grow self conscious. Did she recognize me? Had I done something to offend her?

Finally her features formed a soft smile as she met Renesmee's curious eyes, "Daddy's here Renesmee," she whispered.

"Really?" Renesmee asked as she turned to look at me. "Daddy!" shouted my angel as she jumped off Bella's lap then bounded straight into my legs, for a moment I found myself envying the close contact she had just been sharing with the gorgeous woman. Hesitantly, Bella stood up and I did the first thing I thought of. I wrapped that woman in a grateful embrace and whispered "Thank you so much for taking care of my angel," softly into her ear. The motion felt remarkably intimate, the most intimate I had felt in years. It surprised me, especially when she didn't seem anymore anxious to release me than I did her. But finally I let go and looked to her warm eyes, trying to figure out who exactly this woman was and how she had come to affect me so dramatically when she had never even spoken to me directly. She smiled at me peacefully, she was stunning.

I heard a cell phone buzz and the expression on her face changed from one of peace to one of shock and horror. A strange thing happened to her translucent skin. I could see red creeping up her neck, but at the same time her face began to look pale. Her eyes were beginning to glaze. I felt myself grow concerned, unusually concerned. The type of concern I only felt for Renesmee and my family. It was almost a protective feeling; I felt the need to protect her from whatever ailment was affecting her at that moment. Strange.

"Are you alright Miss?" I asked after a long moment when I noticed her knees begin to look a little unstable. Her face grew uncomfortably pale and her lips almost looked blue. She looked like she was about to pass out. What was wrong with her? Her phone buzzed again, then, all of a sudden she was falling.

I deftly caught her then gently set her down on the ground. I felt her pulse, faint, but still present. Before I could do anything else I heard a loud high pitched voice come running up behind me. "Bella! Oh my God, Bella!" A petite woman with inky black hair rushed over and wrapped her arm around Bella's wrist as two men joined her: one a blonde haired lanky man with persuasive looking blue eyes and the other a dark skinned man of seemingly Native American decent.

"Bella, speak to me!" demanded the small woman, "Open your eyes!"

Bella stirred for a moment then finally spoke lethargically, "Alice, what're you doing here?" she asked without opening her eyes.

"Oh Bella, you're okay!" the woman named Alice sang in relief. I put my arms one under Bella's bent knees and the other under her back and lifted her off the ground, placing her carefully on the couch she had been occupying with Renesmee earlier. Renesmee remained at my side with a solemn look on her face, she seemed confused and only able to grasp the general severity of the situation.

"Bella, are you alright now?" called Renesmee. I watched as Bella's chocolaty eyes sprang open suddenly to meet Renesmee's ever expectant face.

"Oh I'm fine honey, I didn't mean to frighten you," she apologized, she seemed truly upset about that idea rather than the fact that she had just passed out, "I just…" she began to explain and I turned to listen more carefully. I was eager for an explanation, was she sick? I began to worry about Renesmee who had been in her care for the last half an hour or so according to the time of the missed call on my cell phone. Suddenly a beautiful crimson blush began to fill Bella's cheeks, further enhancing her breathtaking beauty.

The darker man commented after a moment, "Oh look, her color's coming back with a vengeance," he teased her. This seemed to offend her because she glared at him in a way that would have threatened danger if she had been more than a 115lb woman, boots and all. She was just as adorable as Renesmee when she scowled like that and I couldn't repress the chuckle which escaped my lips any better than I could when I was around Renesmee. Before I knew what was happening her scowl had turned on me and I tried to disguise my chuckling as a random coughing fit. I didn't like being the one to upset her.

Renesmee decided to take that opportunity to climb into Bella's lap and once again I found myself ridiculously jealous. But then I watched the way Bella interacted with Renesmee. It was so maternal and sweet. She was exactly the kind of person I would like to be Renesmee's mother, and she was definitely the kind of person I would desire for companionship as well. I supposed that must mean she was married. I glanced up to the two gentlemen before me wondering which one was the lucky guy. The way she had glared at the darker one, didn't seem like they were involved romantically, that seemed more like a brother-sister type relationship. When she looked at the blonde, it had been a much kinder expression, but the blonde seemed to be more or less together with Bella's friend—Alice, she had called her.

"So Bella," the darker one seemed to be taunting her again, "Care to explain what happened."

Bella's expression became one of panic and Alice cut in before Bella could respond. "Bella probably had a delayed reaction to her stage fright," she explained matter-of-factly. The blonde haired man seemed a bit incredulous and I felt my features shift into one of incredulity as well. Bella had been flawless on stage; there was no possible way that she could have had stage fright.

"Um yes, that's exactly what must have happened," the blonde man suddenly chimed in, his voice surprisingly persuasive—just like his eyes, I thought in amusement. Bella smiled at him again in what seemed to be extreme appreciation which quickly disappeared when the darker haired man added his two cents.

"But that was like over an hour ago, Bells, how could you be just reacting to it now?" He made a good point. I was pretty certain stage fright affected you before you got on stage, not afterward.

"I happen to be very good at repressing unpleasant experiences," she remarked snidely, glaring once again at the dark haired man. I was thankful to not be on the receiving end of another one of those glares. Still there was no way this striking woman with such poised stage presence could possibly have stage fright.

"But I saw you up onstage; you seemed remarkably at ease, it was impressive. And you were quite funny, I might add, you have a wonderful sense of humor," I said.

She smiled at me, and it was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen. Her face lit up like fireworks on the fourth of July. I was stunned and lost my train of thought for a moment. "Thank you, I wish I could say I saw you on stage as well, but I must admit I had no idea you were going to be here," she said. I felt my lips turn up into a grin, glad to have said something right. But she spoke as if she already knew who I was, I guess that meant she did recognize me from the band. Well that was a good thing right? Maybe she was a fan? I felt uneasy being so worried about a woman's reaction to me, it was an unusual feeling for me.

Then I looked down at Renesmee, easily tucked into Bella's lap and I felt embarrassed. She had recovered my child for me—the most important thing in my life—and here I was checking her out, wondering if she was available. "Well I'm ineffably glad you were here, thank you so much for finding my daughter," I said, not needing to fake sincerity in the slightest.

Her three friends all looked much more interested now, curious about what they missed. Bella motioned to Renesmee, "I found my charming new friend Renesmee here, out in the stairwell," she explained, sending Renesmee a fond smile which reminded me of the way I looked at her, "She was a bit lost."

"And Bella helped me find my daddy," Renesmee added with a proud grin, "I told her Daddy's cell phone number because I memorized it." They smiled at each other conspiratorially, and I wondered what that was about. I was definitely glad I had made Renesmee memorize my cell phone number—especially now that she had given it to this incredible woman.

"Bella, what were you doing in the stairwell?" Alice asked, and I had to admit, it was a valid question that hadn't even occurred to me. There was a perfectly working elevator, why would she be in the stairwell?

Bella's cheeks continued to flush the lovely crimson. "Well I was feeling a little woozy after my interview with Leah, I decided I would head outside, and an elevator just didn't seem like such a great idea for me at the time," she admitted.

This startled the darker man, "So you really weren't joking about that stage fright," he said, amusement coloring his response, "Well I'm proud of you Bella, not many people would be able to fight their wooziness until just after they had finished their good deed of the day."

Leah Clearwater walked up at that moment, "Oh my Tweedle Dee, what on Earth has happened to you now?" she sighed as she wrapped her arms around the darker man. So Bella was friends with Leah? And what was that about Tweedle Dee? "You look like you've seen a ghost!" she exclaimed.

"Oh Leah, you know I'm just pale," Bella didn't give her the scowl I had been expecting, in fact, she grinned at her as her face turned even redder.

"With a tendency to blush I see," Leah added, much to the amusement of the dark man she was still clutching. I heard another chuckle escape my lips as well, and then Leah finally looked at me. She straightened up instantaneously. Her arm fell from the man's shoulders to smooth out her fancy dress suit and when she met my eyes again, she was all business. It seemed a little unnecessary to me, I mean, I didn't mind the more relaxed Leah at all. "Well Mr. Cullen," she said and I cringed. She had had such a jovial relationship with Bella, but I remained Mr. Cullen—her family was supposed to be close to my family. I supposed I tended to come off as rather aloof most of the time when I wasn't around Renesmee.

"I'd like to thank you again for taking the time out of your schedule to appear on my show today." She remained completely formal until she caught sight of Renesmee perched on Bella's lap and the way I was hovering so close. Something mischievous crossed her expression. "I was going to introduce you to my earlier guest, _Miss_ Bella Swan," she casually motioned to Bella. I felt my smile grow, had she emphasized the 'Miss' on purpose? Did that mean Bella was available? She continued without pause, "The great author of my new favorite book Spirit Warriors, but I see you've already met," she added and there was no mistaking the sly smirk that turned up her lips.

I grinned, pleased with the turn of events as Bella stood up and turned to face me while still grasping Renesmee's little hand. Renesmee looked on with interest as Bella held her hand out to me in a formal, introductory gesture. "It's a pleasure to meet you Mr. Cullen, I'm Bella Swan," she said, though I wished she had addressed me with the good-humored manner she used with her friends and even my own daughter.

"Truly the pleasure is mine," I said softly, "And please, call me Edward." When I placed my hand in hers though, something strange happened. There was a small shudder of electricity that passed between us. I wondered if I had been the only one to feel it until Renesmee flinched out of Bella's hand and stared at it with confusion.

"What was that?" she asked looking from Bella to me. Somehow the electric feeling had passed from me to Bella to Renesmee—or vice versa? I wondered for a moment if I had rubbed my feet on the carpet or touched an electrical outlet while we were shaking hands, but I had felt those types of shocks before, they usually weren't very enjoyable. This one wasn't painful in the slightest; in fact it was rather enjoyable. I actually craved to touch her hand and feel it again. Again, strange. My own behavior was confusing me.

I looked up and stared into Bella's chocolaty eyes for an immeasurable amount of time, the room felt empty except for the three of us. My eyes fell to her lips and I knew in that instant that I had never felt the urge to kiss somebody so badly in my entire life. I felt my body inch forward slightly without my approval. I was about to close the gap between us, in front of all of her friends, and I didn't even care.

Suddenly, she broke the tension, "Well I suppose we must be going now," her voice sounded strained. "It was wonderful to meet you Renesmee," she said fervently, looking deep into Renesmee's eyes. Renesmee simply grinned in response, "And Edward," it seemed like she added that as an afterthought. I began to wonder if I had imagined the whole little episode which had just transpired between us. She seemed so indifferent toward me in that one little phrase.

"Thank you so much for everything Leah, see you around Jake," she addressed the couple—so the darker haired man's name was Jake. She walked away suddenly and I felt my face fall into a mask of confusion.

"Bye Leah, Jake," said Alice before she turned to me. "Very nice to meet you Edward, and Renesmee?" she looked to me for confirmation on the name. I just nodded blankly and she smiled.

I learned that the blonde haired man's name was Jasper as he bade me, Renesmee, Leah, and then Jake good evenings.

Leah and Jake were last to leave and they were both smirking at me. "Thanks again for coming on the show Edward," Leah said. I was relieved that she had dropped the surname.

"No problem, any time," I said easily as I reached for Renesmee's hand. I still didn't know how she had managed to get lost in the first place, somehow being angry about that had slipped my mind completely in Bella's presence. "See you around," I said as Renesmee and I turned to head back to my dressing room.

I walked in a silent stupor, dragging Renesmee along by the hand. Why had Bella become so distant? Had I done something wrong? It bothered me to no end that I desperately needed the answers to these questions.

"Daddy, I'm sorry I ran away," said Renesmee softly when we were away from the others. I temporarily dismissed my thoughts about Bella. "I was just hungry and Miss Irinia was on the phone."

I stopped and knelt down before her. I stared up into her green eyes, exact replicas of my own. "Renesmee I want you to promise never to do that to me again. Daddy was very worried," I said firmly.

She flinched but nodded, her long curly hair falling in front of her face, "Yes sir," she finally said.

"Thank you," I sighed, "Now I want you to wait right here while I go have a talk with Miss Irinia."

She nodded again. By the time we were leaving the Montgomery Building in my Volvo, I had officially ended my working relationship with Irinia. If she couldn't keep track of my kid for one hour, then there was no reason for us to remain on good terms. I hoped Laurent didn't have children.

"Daddy," said Renesmee finally when we reached the parking garage for the condominium.

"Baby?"

"Can we call Miss Bella to come over and play tomorrow?" she asked sweetly. I laughed, I couldn't think of anything I would like more than that idea, but at the same time Bella hadn't seemed too keen on pursuing a relationship with me. It was obvious that she had fallen for Renesmee, but apparently something about myself had repulsed her. This saddened me, but I at least had her phone number. I hadn't hesitated to save it in my contacts after she left us—just in case.

"Renesmee, you have school tomorrow," I admonished, "I'm not letting you miss twice in a row."

I looked in the rearview mirror to see her sulking in the back seat. "Maybe this weekend?" she asked.

"Honey, we're going to Las Angeles this weekend, remember?"

"Oh," luckily her face brightened, "To see Uncle Em!" I smiled in response, Renesmee was rather easy to please.

**A/N I'm not going to torture you all with another long A/N here at the end like I had at the beginning of this chapter. All I'm going to say is, please review, I'm very open to suggestions and constructive criticism. **


	4. Airplane Connection

**A/N Alright, Back to Bella's Point of View. No worries, there will be more Edward POV to come! I think the next chapter will be EPOV, but I'm going to try to avoid the time overlap which was necessary in the last chapter. But I'm getting ahead of myself here… I just freaking finished this chapter!**

**Anyway, huge HUGE thank you to everybody who reviewed so far. Remember direct your questions to the Review Button or send me a P/M. **

**And for the record, No they're not going to meet up in L.A.! Ok maybe they will, but I could hardly wait **_**that**_** long! **

**Disclaimer: Twilight is owned by S.M. These characters are owned by S.M. Forks, Washington is owned by the United States of America. And this lap top is owned by me, I worked all summer to buy it!**

**Hope you enjoy this chapter.**

Chapter 4-BPOV

_Finally, once we were speeding out of the garage in Alice's little yellow Porsche, she broke the silence. "So Bella, would you care to explain yourself?"_

Was she joking? Care to explain that I'm a crazed fangirl/wanna-be groupie to the most amazing man in existence? "Nah I'm good," I said quickly, praying that she would let the subject drop.

She snorted—and somehow managed to make it seem somewhat ladylike. "_Bella_," she coaxed.

Oh who was I kidding, there was no way Alice was going to let my fainting in a public area and interacting with none other than _the _Edward Cullen drop. I decided to play dumb. "Really Alice, I have no idea what you are referring to."

"Alright, have it your way," she glared at me from behind the steering wheel then pumped the clutch and switched to 6th gear. We were literally zooming through a tunnel beneath the city, racing taxi cabs around the traffic. She _knew_ this kind of driving frightened me.

After a few minutes I couldn't take it anymore. My stomach felt weak and my head was pounding. "Alright, alright!" I yelled, and finally she slowed, a satisfied smirk evident on her face. "What do you want to know?" I asked.

She deliberated for a minute. "Did you or did you not faint at the site of Edward Cullen after rescuing his lost daughter from a scary stairwell at the Montgomery Building."

I weighed my options. I could try to lie, but I was horrible at lying. Even if Alice hadn't known me for years she would probably see right through me. I decided to go for sympathy. She would be less likely to ridicule me if she pitied me. "Alice, I completely embarrassed myself," I sighed, "I thought I was dreaming or something, and when he hugged me I kind of—," I couldn't say it. It was too horrible.

She looked at me expectantly, waiting for me to finish. I needed her eyes back on the road; I really did not want to turn into a Porsche sandwich. "I moaned," I whispered.

"You what?" her eyes still hadn't returned to the front and that frightened me further.

"I freaking moaned!" I screamed. How could I be so embarrassing? Why did these sorts of things have to happen to me?

Then Alice had the audacity to actually _laugh_ at my situation. "You moaned?" she got out between breathless giggles. "Like in ecstasy?" she continued. There were tears forming at the sides of her eyes.

"I'm glad you find my situation so humorous," I sulked beside her, crossing my arms.

After another half a minute of her mocking my situation she finally settled down and looked at me curiously. "Did he hear it?"

I shrugged, he hadn't mentioned anything. But the way he looked at me when he let go—that blatant curiosity. What had he been thinking?

"Oh come on Bella, it's not that bad," she tried to comfort me. I mashed my lips together, how could she say it wasn't that bad? I had only dreamed about him for almost half my life and then finally when I met him I completely humiliated myself!

"Bella, honestly," she scolded me like I was a disobeying child. "When are you going to see yourself properly? You are an attractive, dare I say _hot_ young and successful writer. What you didn't seem to notice during your whole fainting routine was how he couldn't take his eyes off of you!"

I ignored the flutter of hope I felt in my chest. "He was probably only looking at me like that because he was worried that his daughter had been apprehended by a crazy person! Need I remind you that I _fainted_?"

"Well you do have a point about the whole _being crazy_ thing," she teased.

I scowled at her as I reached for the door handle. Somehow we had arrived back at my apartment building and I hadn't even noticed. She drove like a friggin maniac.

We agreed to meet up for lunch the following day and I got out and said goodbye. The sun was beginning to set and I was feeling hungry. Luckily I still had some leftover beef stroganoff in my refrigerator. Usually cooking helped me to relax, but now all I wanted was to get upstairs and fall into a warm bubble bath—after eating of course—then read some romantic novel where the protagonist didn't have a tendency to embarrass herself. I would save talking to Aro for tomorrow morning.

The next day I met up with Alice and Rosalie at our favorite lunch café called Spoons and Knives. I would never understand people's desire to name places after silverware, but I supposed this at least made more sense than Forks, Washington.

After we got a seat outside on the patio, I told them about my upcoming weekend trip to Las Angeles, California for a major book signing which Aro and Caius had set up for me. Really all the work was done for me from scheduling a flight to booking a room at a hotel. The only thing I had to do was show up and check-in.

Rosalie and Alice were quick to congratulate me on my performance on the Leah Clearwater Show. They sounded just like Aro did earlier.

"Really Bella," said Rose, "I bet tons of people are running out to purchase your book today after the way you presented it yesterday."

Alice quickly agreed, "Yeah and with Edward Cullen on the show, you probably reached a much larger audience then we had even hoped."

Rose was fast to pick up on the potential subject change which Alice had dangled so carelessly before her, "So speaking of a certain Edward…" she trailed off suggestively and Alice giggled.

"Nobody was speaking of Edward," I nearly growled which only made them laugh harder. I couldn't understand why my furious faces and actions always made people laugh. It was very annoying though. I began picking at the edges of the red checkered table cloth, attempting to keep from lashing out.

"Alice tells me you rescued his daughter," Rose sniggered, "I'm telling you, that right there is the way to a man's heart. And you my dearest have totally got an in with him!"

"Last week you said food was the way to a man's heart." I stated, not that Rose needed any other means to a man's heart besides her good looks, but why was she always changing things around on me?

"Right you are," she acceded, "And that, my sweet, innocent Bella," Alice chuckled at that, "Is why he will adore you. Not only do you cook, but you rescued his daughter!"

"And what makes you two think I'm even interested in _Edward_?" Alright, so I may have caressed his name a little bit when I said it, but there was no way that they noticed that.

Alice and Rose stared at me incredulously. "Bella, are you kidding me?" demanded Alice, "Just listen to yourself. You practically swooned when you said his damn name!"

"Bella you fainted when you first saw him!" Rose added sternly.

"I did not faint when I first saw him!" I defended myself, "I fainted because I moaned when he hugged me and then I realized that I wasn't dreaming!" And that last bit can go right on the list of thing I never meant to acknowledge out loud in front of Alice and Rosalie.

They both started laughing hysterically at me. "Oh 'cause that's sooo much better," giggled Rose.

I stood up, determined to walk out of that restaurant with as much dignity as I had left and to no longer be the object of their ridicule. Alice jumped up immediately and pulled me back down and they both stopped laughing in an instant. "Oh come on Bella, we're just teasing you. We hardly ever get to make fun of your love life," Alice pouted.

"Yeah because you're usually making fun of my fashion sense," I mumbled.

"Or lack thereof," Rose added just as quietly, causing Alice to elbow her.

"Bella, we know you like Edward because you've been obsessing over the band Wayward Strung for as long as I've known you. You have a picture of him saved in your photo album on your computer and I saw that autographed CD cover under your bed."

"How did you—," I cut off. Maybe I didn't really want to know how Alice had access to my computer photo album and the autographed CD cover which my mom had sent to me after she went to one of their concerts—without me, I might add.

"That's beside the point," Alice continued, "The point is you like him and from what Leah and I saw, he likes you too. And I for one would like to know what you're going to do about it."

"Wait, you talked to Leah?" I was growing more and more mortified by the second.

"Of course I talked to Leah," Alice dismissed me, "And she said after we left, he looked all confused and just stared after you—get this—longingly!"

Rosalie looked excited by this news. I simply narrowed my eyes. "You two—no make that three—need to please try being a little realistic here. I fainted! I moaned! I completely humiliated myself! If he was staring at me, he was probably only worried that I had some sort of mental problem!"

"Speaking of being unrealistic," I heard Rose mumble. Alice didn't elbow her this time unfortunately.

When the waiter brought our food, Alice and Rose mercifully allowed for a subject change and we began discussing an upcoming fashion show Alice and Rose were putting on in Europe.

They talked models and clothing, music selection and possible locations—all things which I didn't usually care to discuss, but I jumped into that conversation with as much enthusiasm as I could muster, thereby ensuring the topic of discussion did not return to my non-relationship with Edward Cullen.

The rest of the week passed in a blur and before I knew it, it was Friday morning. Luckily my flight wasn't scheduled to leave until 4:30 p.m. so I had some time to finish my chores around the house before I called a cab for the airport.

Alice had come by last night to help me pack. She insisted that I pack outfit after outfit of dressy clothes so I could look fabulous at all times, even on the airplane! I tried to tell her that it was really unnecessary and that there wouldn't be anybody I knew in L.A. besides Aro and possibly Caius and therefore nobody to impress. Unfortunately she had this way of winning arguments without my knowledge. She turned the argument on me to make me think that I needed lots of nice clothing to show off her line to all my new book patrons. She used that one on me all the time—that I was helping her by wearing her generously donated clothes (donated to the very lost cause of me attempting to be fashionable). Somehow it still worked on me.

With one last ominous declaration that I never knew who I would run into when I least expected it, I decided that she sounded so much like a freaking fortune cookie that I nicknamed her cookie for the remainder of the evening. I gave up and sat back while she packed my bags for me. She even went so far as to write up instructions for how to wear my clothes together properly.

Finally I hugged her goodbye and she left my apartment around midnight last night. Now I was compulsively cleaning my apartment one last time before showering and changing into outfit number 1 of Alice's 6 outfit plan.

I arrived at the Chicago O'Hare airport around 3:15, conscious that I might be pressing my luck at making it to the plane on time with all of the weekend travelers. I ended up running through the airport once I made it through security and nearly falling twice after slipping in my black suede high heeled boots. My outfit today was once again, compliments of Seer. It was a soft red wrap-around dress with short sleeves, perfect for the warm California air—though I was forced to wear a stylish black overcoat which nearly touched the top of my boots overtop of it while I was in Chicago.

I was relieved Alice had at least let me wear something comfortable on the airplane, and I was further relieved when I got to the airport and found out that it would be a nonstop flight to LAX. I really hated layovers, so this information was thrilling to me.

I was one of the last passengers on the plane and the flight attendants gave me disapproving looks for my tardiness as I made my way to the first class section. The airplane was huge, but surprisingly empty—the first class section especially. The blue leather seats were marginally comfortable and spacious, separated so that there were pairs of two seats together on the left side of the plane and three seats in a row on the right.

I sat in the very last row of first class on the left side of the plane so that there was one empty seat beside me. My seat was by the window. I was delighted that the other seat in my row was empty so nobody would be bothering me during the four hour flight and I would be able to relax and read my book.

Unfortunately, just before the flight attendants called for the doors to be sealed, one lone passenger made his way onto the flight and sat down right in the seat beside me. As he stared me up and down appreciatively I tried to hide my groan. He was a burly man who seemed to be in his late forties with greasy black hair, a briefcase, and far too much confidence for my taste.

"Well hello there, miss?" he left the sentence open ended as if expecting me to fill in my name.

"Good afternoon," I said shortly as I glanced up from my book for the briefest of moments.

He was unaffected by my indifference. "So what're you reading?" he asked as he attempted to squeeze himself more comfortably into his seat beside me. I was less than pleased when he rudely leaned over the armrest which separated us.

I flashed him the cover. "Katherine." I said in case he couldn't read the title for himself.

"That name doesn't tell you very much about the book," he mused as if hoping I would give him a synopsis.

If he were any less annoying I might have gone into great detail about how it was such an amazing account of historical fiction pertaining to the romantic pairing of two of the ancestors of much of the royal family of England. As it was I simply shrugged and did my best to ignore him.

He remained silent miraculously for the next fifteen minutes until we reached our cruising altitude.

"Do you ever wonder what keeps an airplane flying during turbulence?" he asked, breaking the silence between us which I had grown to appreciate.

"Not particularly," I said firmly, hoping he would take a clue. He didn't.

"Well, it scares the Hell out of me. Sometimes I have to hold onto somebody whenever there's turbulence. It makes me feel safe, how about you?" Ew.

The plane jerked slightly before I could answer and he reached for my hand. Oh heck no. I was up holding my jacket, book, and purse before he could try anything else. I walked past him and out into the aisle looking for an open seat that didn't have another open one immediately adjacent, nervous that he might try to follow me. I would go to the regular class seating if there was nothing available here. Just when I was about to head to the back of the plane, an empty seat caught my attention. Well more, the two people on either side of the seat caught my attention. The window seat was occupied by a small girl with curly strawberry blonde hair and wide jade green eyes. The aisle seat housed the bronze haired man who I knew had sparkling green eyes to match though I couldn't see them behind his closed lids.

"Miss Bella?" called Renesmee excitedly when she saw me.

I smiled instantly but placed my finger to my lips in an attempt to keep her from waking up her beautiful sleeping father.

She giggled. "It's ok he sleeps really heavily," she told me. "What are you doing on the airplane?" asked Renesmee, pure excitement coloring her features.

"I'm going to Las Angeles, same as you I suppose," I said with a laugh. What were the odds?

"Oh well can you come sit by me?" she asked. "Daddy fell asleep and now I don't have anybody to talk to. I'm bored."

I hesitated for a minute. I _was_ looking for a seat, and she _had_ asked me to join them, but what would Edward think when he woke up? Would he think I was stocking him or something?

As I debated in my head, I watched Renesmee's lip pout out just slightly and begin to quiver. "Please," she said softly. How did she make her eyes twinkle like that? It looked like she was about to cry or something!

"Oh alright," I conceded as I slid past her father, careful not to touch him, so that I was sitting between two of my favorite people in the world. Well this was quite an upgrade from the greasy pervert in my last seat.

"Do you want to sit by your daddy?" I asked after a moment.

"No I want to look out the window!"

I carefully folded up my jacket and stuffed it underneath the seat ahead of me. Then I placed the book I was reading in the seat pocket. "What's that?" asked Renesmee pointing to my book.

I smiled and didn't think twice about giving her the whole schpeel about romantic couplings from the Middle Ages and one of the greatest love stories in history. She was absolutely enthralled and I was gratified by her amusement. She was especially interested in my mention of knights and princesses. I hammed up the involvement of princesses a little bit for her benefit though. I finished my retelling of Katherine's story—which I had already read several times anyway—and we sat in companionable silence for a few minutes. She was right about Edward; he didn't wake up through any of my explanation.

"Bella did you write that story?" Renesmee asked after a few minutes had passed.

I looked at her curiously. "No, why do you ask?"

"Well Daddy says you're a writer," she explained. I felt my face turn up into a smile. So he had been talking to Renesmee about me? That was definitely a good sign.

"Oh, what else does Daddy say?" I wondered.

She grinned at me mischievously. "Why do you want to know?"

That was a very astute question, why did I want to know exactly? He couldn't possibly be interested in me, so I was really just torturing myself with delusions by even considering that he could. "You know, you're a very smart little girl Renesmee," I mused.

"Thanks, my Daddy says that all the time." I wondered if she could possibly be taunting me with further information about what her father says, coaxing me into admitting my feelings for him. She was crafty, but I couldn't be certain exactly how crafty.

At that moment Edward groaned a little and rolled around in his seat so that his head was resting on my shoulder. I stiffened but he continued sleeping; his warm breath on my neck was giving me goose bumps.

Renesmee started giggling. "He makes weird noises in his sleep," she laughed and I felt myself smiling in response, despite my predicament. What would he think if he woke up? Would he think I was some kind of psycho? What if I passed out again? Would he call the police? Have me arrested? I could just see the headlines now: Chicago Author Arrested for Harassing Edward Cullen and His Daughter. I realized at that moment that out of all the times I had read about Edward in tabloids and newspapers, never once had I heard mention of his daughter. I was sure of it because I knew I would have remembered a name like Renesmee. Was he keeping her a secret from the press? How was he even able to do that? Maybe that was why the band broke up?

A million half-crazed thoughts swirled through my mind as this beautiful man lay resting against me. I was so caught up in worrying that I didn't notice Renesmee grab her Princess pillow and lay it on my lap. Before I knew it she had her head resting on the pillow in my lap and she was fast asleep as well. I rubbed her back soothingly, hoping the bumpy airplane ride wasn't disrupting her sleep too much. It was a strange feeling. These two people were practically strangers, but I felt so connected to them. More connected than I had felt to anybody. I sincerely hoped I wasn't simply crazy.

Edward's messy bronze hair tickled my chin while he breathed deeply so I used my hand that wasn't rubbing Renesmee's back to carefully reach up and brush some of it away from my chin. When I touched it though, I couldn't stop as easily as I had thought. It was so soft and smooth. My fingers twined through his hair without my permission and I felt like a thousand of my teenage fantasies were coming true. I was rubbing my fingers through Edward Cullen's hair! Granted, he was asleep and had no idea I was even anywhere near him, but it was still magical.

And then it happened. The moment I had dreamed about for half my life. While my fingers were tangled through his hair caressing his head while he slept, a single word escaped his mouth. A word that made my heart miss a beat and my breath catch in my throat. Because in that dreamlike stupor he was enjoying, with his eyes firmly closed and his hair tangled around my fingers, he whispered, "_Bella."_

And I felt a tightening in my chest which felt a heck of a lot like what somebody might call "love".

**A/N "Two chapters in one day?" you ask. Sorry, this is not the norm. It's only happening because I'm busy procrastinating. Please leave me a review! Again constructive criticism and suggestions are greatly appreciated!**


	5. Finders Keepers

**A/N Alright I know I said no more long chapters… but I couldn't help it. I also claimed that there wouldn't be as much overlap, but there's a bit. So sue me, I'm sorry!**

**A billion thanks to everybody who has reviewed or added this story. You are too kind! **

**Disclaimer: All Twilight related characters and circumstances belong to none other than Miss Stephenie Meyer—not me. **

Chapter 5 – EPOV

I dropped Renesmee off at school Friday morning and headed straight to the gym for a workout as per my usual routine. I was really just trying to distract myself from my thoughts of _her_. I couldn't even think the name without starting a whole strew of fantasies in my head. They weren't even just simple sexual fantasies—those I could deal with. They were more like dreams of a future that I wanted but would never be able to have. I wanted Bella Swan, the beautiful and amazing author, in my life, and I wanted her in Renesmee's life.

My fantasies were always so _domestic_. They would always start out in a cute little house in some quaint little suburb. Sometimes Bella would be cooking Renesmee and me dinner. Sometimes, Bella would be pushing Renesmee on a tire swing roped to a large oak tree or singing her to sleep or talking to her about boys that she should NEVER date. Then, after the wonderfully domestic family fantasies came the more sexual fantasies.

I had never wanted something so badly in my life as I wanted Bella. The worst part was whenever I would wake up in the morning, I wouldn't just feel sexual tension but I would feel this intense longing. It didn't help that Renesmee asked about her every single day. I couldn't think of anybody besides members of my own family who had ever affected Renesmee so deeply. I was a little relieved that I didn't save a picture of Bella into my cell phone with her contact information because there was no doubt in my mind that Renesmee would have found the number and called Bella herself. That would have been embarrassing because Bella would have found out that I had stored her number away into my phone like some sort of creepy stalker or something like that.

Eleazar met me at the gym around 9:00 and spotted me while I lifted on the bench press. I had sort of become Eleazar's surrogate best friend since Emmett moved to L.A. Eleazar's wife Carmen worked for a law firm and one of the most successful attorneys in Chicago—_something_ Hale was the attorney's name—they were pretty much anchored here in Chicago.

"So I saw your interview on Leah Clearwater's show," commented Eleazar casually, "Looked like it went pretty well. And she didn't ask you about Renesmee, that's always nice."

"Yes Leah was very professional," I agreed as I got up so Eleazar could take his turn on the bench.

After a few moments of silence, Eleazar decided to be perceptive, "Is something bothering you Edward?" he asked.

I debated whether or not to tell him. Unlike Emmett, Eleazar was very down to earth and unlikely to make fun of me if I told him about my problem. "You know the author who was on the show before me?" I asked tentatively.

He grunted as he lifted the weight a final time and stood up. "You mean Bella Swan?" I nodded then waited for a minute to see if he had something to offer about her. He didn't disappoint. "Carmen says she's been into the office to see Jasper a few times. Really nice girl, did you get to meet her?" he asked innocently.

Jasper! That was the attorney's name—Jasper Hale. "Yeah, Jasper was actually there on Tuesday with Bella for the show."

"Oh?" he seemed confused, "I thought he was engaged to one of Bella's friends, Alice, or something like that."

I nodded. "Yes Alice was there too."

"So did you get to meet her?" Eleazar asked again. "Carmen just finished reading her book—said it was really, REALLY good. In fact she didn't put in down for three days after she bought it on Wednesday." Eleazar was contemplative for a minute as we walked over to the next group of machines, "You know, Carmen talked to Bella several times when she came in to see Jasper, but apparently she doesn't like to brag because Carmen didn't even know Bella was a published author until she saw her on the show."

"Yeah that seems to mesh with what I saw of her," she was just all-around amazing.

"So you did meet her," he observed.

"Eleazar, she rescued Renesmee. I thought she was lost but Bella found her then called my cell phone so I could meet up with them and gave her back. Bella was amazing with Renesmee, and Renesmee hasn't stopped asking about her since then."

"Wait what?" Eleazar looked stunned, "You lost Renesmee? You never even let her out of your sight, how the Hell did you _lose _Renesmee?"

"Irinia was supposed to be watching her while I was on stage," I said with anger seeping into my tone. I still had not forgiven her for doing such a horrible job taking care of my child.

"So Bella found her and returned her to you?" Eleazar prompted.

I nodded. "But you should have seen her. Eleazar I've been dreaming about her ever since Tuesday night. I can't stop thinking about her," I sounded like such a freaking chick, but I didn't even care.

"So give her a call," Eleazar suggested, "You must have her number saved in your phone if she called you to return Renesmee. Call her up and ask her out!"

We had both finished our work outs and we were standing by the cardio machines. I had finished with those before Eleazar had even gotten here. "I can't," I sighed pathetically, "I don't think she likes me."

"Oh, well that kind of sucks," Eleazar said thoughtfully. I was relieved he didn't make me describe how I came to that conclusion. That would have been just a tad too girly for me. "So what're you gonna do?" he asked.

"I don't know," I said despondently as we walked toward the water fountains in the corner. "It's so frustrating because I _want_ her—in more than one way."

He looked at me sympathetically for a minute. "Edward, if I've said it once, I've said it a thousand time: you need to get yourself a girlfriend, or at least a lay," he said. He sounded remarkably like Emmett in that moment.

"Eleazar, I don't think I can even look at any other girl the same. I can't even think about anybody besides Bella," I said, my voice growing softer.

Eleazar looked at me, not incredulously as Emmett would have, but somewhat satisfied as if I had answered some question correctly. "Edward I think you should call Bella," he insisted and I flinched.

He held the door open for me and I walked out of the gym before him after waving to the woman at the front desk. I was saved from answering by two young women who ran over and asked Eleazar and I for our autographs. I didn't really mind anymore like I used to now that I wasn't hounded everywhere I went. Really the only time fans bothered us now was when there were two or more band members together. We were much more recognizable that way.

On the drive home I thought about what I had admitted to Eleazar, some of which I hadn't even admitted to myself previously. Everything I had said was true, specifically the fact that I couldn't even consider dating other girls now because nobody in the world ever measured up to Bella. I hardly even knew her, but she practically owned me and probably didn't even like me! I was so screwed.

After I showered, I made sure Renesmee's and my bags for California were all packed with warm weather clothes. I packed Renesmee a snack for the road, certain that she would be hungry at some point or another during the drive to the airport. That child was always hungry!

When I arrived at the school's front office at 1:15 to pick up Renesmee she wore an excited smile on her face. Not only was she thrilled about seeing Emmett again but school wouldn't release for another half an hour so she was excited about leaving early today.

We arrived at the airport in plenty of time and we were one of the first passengers to board the plane. I gave Renesmee part one of her snack, a peanut butter and banana sandwich as soon as we were seated and I'm pretty sure I was sound asleep in my seat before the plane even took off.

Surprisingly my dream was not about Bella—at least, not at first. The dream was sort of a memory.

_I was standing in a hospital holding baby Renesmee in my arms. It was the day of her birth. Emmett was next to me, dressed in a banana suit—_that was how I recognized the dream for what it was. To my knowledge, Emmett didn't own a banana suit.

"_You named your kid Renesmee?" he asked incredulously. "I thought Tanya was the one on pain killer drugs, not you!"_

"_Renesmee is a beautiful name," I defended, staring into the eyes of my daughter. They were my eyes, she was mine. _

"_How the Hell did you even come up with that?" he demanded._

"_Well the second part of her name is obviously for Esme," I explained. _

"_Alright," he conceded, "But what about the 'Ren' part?" As soon as he asked he transformed into a middle aged woman with short blonde hair and a heart shaped face. It took me a moment to recognize her. It was a fan I met at the concert in Jacksonville, FL—a kind, easy-going woman who had demanded an autograph for her daughter though she didn't even have a back stage pass. _

"_Please, just give me this for my daughter," she begged, "She's done so much for me, I really just want to give something back to her."_

_I stared at her in confusion, this sounded like something a daughter should say about her mother rather than the other way around. I took the CD cover she handed me and scrawled my signature. Next thing I knew there was a crazed fan girl trying to attack me. I looked for my body guard to help deal with the situation but he was nowhere to be seen. The crazed fan wrapped her arms around my neck in a death grip while the blonde haired woman looked on with a mixture of disapproval and amusement, unsure of what to do. I didn't know what to do either, I didn't want to hurt the poor girl, but she was beginning to choke me. _

_The blonde woman noticed my hesitation then wrapped her arms around the girl and ripped her arms off my neck. I breathed deeply and clutched my neck, relieved to be breathing again. Finally my body guard arrived to deal with the girl and the blonde woman was left alone speaking to me. I noticed at that moment that we were still in the hospital, but now the woman was holding my daughter. The woman was dressed in a banana suit now, just as Emmett had been, but she was standing in a bowl of peanut butter. What was this woman doing at the hospital? _ No, at the time it didn't occur to me that the whole banana suit and bowl of peanut butter thing should really strike me as odd.

"_You saved me!" I said astonished, "There must be something I can do to thank you. Anything at all!" I was expecting her to ask for concert tickets or something of the like but instead she simply smiled at me humorously. _

"_Don't worry about it Edward, I'd have done the same for anybody," she laughed. _

"_What's your name?"_

"_Renee," she said, extending her hand to me. _

"_Well, there has to be something I can do for you Renee?"_

_She grinned at me and turned to leave. She was no longer holding a baby Renesmee but Renesmee was more fully grow, standing beside her and grasping her left hand. I grabbed her shoulder, "Really, I'd like to make it up to you somehow."_

"_Alright name your firstborn child after me," she laughed as she motioned to Renesmee; she was clearly joking. I laughed as well, but then I looked at the woman's eyes more carefully. They were darkening—the light blue color was melting into brown. Her clear skin seemed to lose some of it wrinkles as I watched. Her hair grew darker and longer and the banana suit transformed into a blue turtleneck sweater and beige skirt. _

_I quickly wrapped my arms around her in much the same way the fan girl had wrapped her arms around me. She seemed to be gasping for air in the same way I had been. _

"_It was nice to meet you too, Edward," she said between gasps and I released her neck as I embraced her more comfortably. _

"_Bella," I whispered. _

And then I woke up. To say I was disoriented, would have been a substantial understatement. When I opened my eyes, the sight before me made me think I was still dreaming. I was leaning on something—what I found out upon further examination was that it was actually _someone_. In that someone's lap was Renesmee, sleeping on her princess pillow that I bought her on Valentine's Day.

I inhaled deeply, trying to figure out where I was and what I was doing here. The smell that filled my nostrils was vaguely familiar, and extremely pleasant. It was like strawberries, very sweet. I finally tilted my head up and looked at my makeshift pillow. It was Bella! She was asleep… but what was she doing here? Of all places, sitting next to me on an airplane! And I was sleeping on her?

After surprise, then delight, my more logical reaction occurred: embarrassment. Somehow Bella had wound up next to me, and I was using her as a freaking pillow? What if I had talked in my sleep and completely humiliated myself? What if I had drooled on her? My mortification was coupled with extreme pleasure when I finally noticed that her hand was actually resting in mine. Had she done that?

I studied her features more carefully, attempting to memorize them. I felt like one of the fantasies I had been imagining this week was coming true. Bella, Renesmee, and I were travelling to California together for a family vacation in this particular fantasy.

She stirred a little bit and Renesmee stirred with her as I continued staring at them trying to decide if this was really happening or not. I used the hand which wasn't clasped in Bella's to pinch myself just to make sure. Pain. Yep, I was definitely awake.

It was an easy decision not to wake her up because watching her sleep was absurdly addicting. She was so beautiful that it almost hurt. Her flawless makeup wasn't overpowering her natural beauty. Her soft looking red dress revealed a few inches of skin above and her knees between the bottom of her red dress and the top of her black suede boots. I wondered if that skin would be as soft as the skin of her hand which I now clutched determinedly while she continued her dreamless slumber. Her long brown hair hung in tresses on either side of her neck and I longed to touch it.

My hand flinched. Would that be considered improper? Touching her hair while she slept? My hand decided that it wasn't going to be gentlemanly for the minute and reached over and brushed a bit of hair out of her eyes. It was so soft and silky.

My hand continued its trail of un-gentlemanliness until my fingers were lightly touching the skin of her ear. The pale skin on her ear lobe was softer than I could have imagined. I couldn't stop myself anymore; I was completely out of control. My fingers touched the smooth skin of her face next and traced a line from the top of her cheekbone to the side of her full lips before they finally stopped—I wanted to kiss her now more than ever. As I drew the line back up to her ear, I noticed little goose bumps had pricked the tiny hairs on her arm so that they were standing straight up.

Did that mean she had woken up? If so, she might not realize she was awake. Would she be mad if she caught me like this? My hand froze instantly and her eyes shot open in a flash. Her wide brown eyes locked on mine and I couldn't move for a long moment. My hand was still glued to her face—I wished I knew what she was thinking in that instant. What if she thought I was some sort of crazy pervert who molested women in their sleep?

Before I could get too worried, her head tilted infinitesimally toward my hand. A peaceful look held her eyes on mine. With her help, and apparent approval, I was now cupping her face. She didn't _seem_ upset, but what if she was biding her time? Preparing to break my nose.

A magnificent smile spread across her face and I felt my features mimic hers with perhaps a bit more relief than her. She glanced down at our joined hands for a moment then her thumb began tracing small circles on the back of my hand.

If I hadn't already done the pinch test, I would have been worried that perhaps the plane had crashed and I had died and gone to Heaven. I said the first thing I could think of, something I had always wanted to say to a woman. "Good morning beautiful," I whispered.

She chuckled and looked at her watch for a moment, "It's not morning, it's almost 7:00 p.m. Chicago time, which means 5:00 California time."

I felt half of my face tighten as my lips pulled into a half grin. "I know, I just always wanted to say that to someone," I admitted.

"So this is quite a coincidence," she said softly, in order to keep from waking Renesmee.

"I could say the same thing. I just woke up to find you sitting next to me, offering yourself as a pillow to both myself and my daughter. Surely you must have better things to do than to follow me on a plane to just make sure Renesmee and I sleep ok," I teased.

"I did not _follow_ you," she said a bit too loudly. Renesmee stirred and the hand I was still trying to hold onto jumped out of my graspy to cover Bella's mouth.

"Relax, I was just joking Bella." I felt half my features tighten again. "Really though, what are you doing here?" I wondered, then to make sure she didn't take offense I added, "Not that I mind in the least, in fact I was rather certain I was dreaming when I woke up to find myself resting on your shoulder."

I wondered for a moment if I had said too much, if I was embarrassing myself again, but I saw her features turn into a stunning smile, and decided any embarrassment was worth seeing her smile like that. Her eyes seemed to hold some secret knowledge of a private joke and I wondered what I had missed. "Well I have a book signing in Las Angeles this weekend," she explained, "What are you doing here?"

"Renesmee and I are on our way to visit my brother Emmett who's been living in L.A. for almost half a year now. But you never answered the question of how you wound up sitting next to me," I pointed out.

"Oh, Uncle Em!" she whisper exclaimed. I stared at her in confusion.

"You've heard of him?" I asked with a quiet chuckle.

"I really should have figured out you were Renesmee's father before I met you," she mused, "The fact that I didn't provides evidence to the fact that I am extremely dense."

"I highly doubt you are dense in the slightest," I disagreed, "But please explain."

"Well, Renesmee mentioned Uncle Em when I first spoke to her in the stairwell, I should have figured out that Em stood for Emmet, I mean what other male name begins with Em?" she began with frustration, "Then there was the eyes. She has your exact eyes," she said with quiet frustration as she looked up into my eyes for a beat longer than necessary—I grinned, "And as if that wasn't enough she even told me her father's name was Edward!"

"All of those clues could have easily been coincidences," I encouraged. I knew she wasn't dense. "And there are plenty of male names that begin with Em."

"Name one," she challenged.

"Well," I thought for a moment, "Emm…eline," I sounded out the word.

"Emmeline?" she said incredoulously, "Is that even a name? It sounds like a girl's name," she argued.

"Why sure it's a name. Don't you remember Emmeline Vance?" I had no idea who Emmeline Vance was, but the name made me think of books, so I figured he must be a writer so maybe Bella would know.

She started laughing. Hard. "Emmeline Vance?" she chortled and my eyes narrowed.

"What?"

"Do you even know where that name came from?" she asked, still laughing.

"Sure I do, he's an author," I informed her.

She was laughing even harder now, which was humorous to me since she was still struggling to keep from awakening Renesmee. "No, _she's_ not," she disagreed.

"Oh really, than what do you think _he_ is?" I asked.

"_She_ is a fictitious character. A witch from Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix," she choked out.

"Damn, you know your Harry Potter," I admitted defeat. Well that would explain why the name made me think of books. "But I thought you said you had never heard of the name Emmeline," I said a bit sourly as she continued to laugh at me.

"Well I thought I hadn't until you reminded me of _that _Emmeline," her laughing was growing louder now and some of the other passengers were looking over curiously. Renesmee stirred and her laughing cut off instantly. She began rubbing Renesmee's back frantically. "Oh I'm sorry for waking you honey," she apologized, "Try to go back to sleep." I smiled as I watched the exchange and Renesmee turned to look at me inquisitively.

"What's so funny?" she demanded groggily as she sat up in her seat.

"Oh your father made a joke about a character from Harry Potter," Bella explained.

"Harry Potter?" asked Renesmee.

"It's a book," Bella told her patiently, "Maybe we can read it together some day."

"Ok," Renesmee agreed excitedly, "Or maybe you can just tell me the story?" she asked, "I like listening to you telling stories."

"Oh yes, tell us the story!" I said with purposefully childlike enthusiasm.

Bella laughed and Renesmee grinned in appreciation of my antics. "Alright, I'll tell you some of the story, but maybe your father can help me fill in some of the names in case I forget," she added playfully.

"Only if I get to hold your hand," I bargained and she blushed. I hadn't been expecting it, but I was thrilled to see the reappearance of the beautiful blush I had witnessed on Tuesday at the Montgomery Building.

"Can I hold your other hand Bella?" Renesmee asked cutely, seemingly unaware of Bella's crimson cheeks.

"I don't know," Bella said with fake seriousness, "What do you have to offer me in exchange."

Renesmee considered for a moment before deciding on her bargaining chips, "I'll tell you more about what my Daddy says about you, especially in his sleep," she offered, completely innocently.

I think I might have blushed that time. I immediately used my hand to cover Renesmee's mouth before she could say anything else to embarrass me. What had she told Bella anyway? "Oh no you don't," I said sternly and Bella grinned slyly as she pulled my hand away from Renesmee's mouth. I would have protested if she hadn't kept my hand locked firmly in her own. Oh what the Hell, as long as Bella continued holding my hand, Renesmee could say whatever she wanted.

As soon as Renesmee saw my new predicament she began talking. "Yesterday morning I walked into Daddy's room and he was making all sorts of weird noises and called your name while he rolled around on his bed," Renesmee announced with mutiny written on her face. Oh no. This was worse than I could have ever imagined. I felt the color drain from my face as I tried to decide what to do now, I was frozen in mortified shock. Luckily Bella was the one to reach over and use her hand to cover Renesmee's mouth this time.

"Alright, I think that's enough honey," Bella said but there was obvious joviality in her voice. "We don't need to embarrass your father any more today I don't think." She whispered something in Renesmee's ear that sounded a lot like, 'you can tell me all about it later when he goes back to sleep'. Renesmee smiled and nodded in agreement. I was definitely not going back to sleep now.

Bella held both of our hands as she began the dramatic tale of J.'s Harry Potter. Even the movies hadn't been as thrilling as the way Bella told it. I was easily lost in her story and I began to feel myself drift off to sleep when the part of my mind concerned with my own self preservation reminded the rest of me of the threat of what might happen if I fell back asleep. I sat up straighter in my seat and looked down at Renesmee who had fallen asleep again in Bella's lap.

Bella was using the hand which had been Renesmee's to stroke her curly blonde hair while she snoozed. At some point, Bella had stopped telling the story of Harry Potter and starting singing a soft lullaby to my baby. I wanted to take a picture of this moment so I could have it forever.

Bella's singing was lovely and I got lost in her honey tones for a few minutes while she continued to play with Renesmee's hair. All of a sudden I jolted upright in my seat and stared at Bella in amazement. "That's my song!" I realized. It was one of the last songs that Wayward Strung recorded before we dissolved ourselves.

She halted and then realization seemed to claim her a moment later. Her face became crimson once again. "Don't stop. It sounded really good," I tried to coax her, but she didn't continue. "What's wrong?" I asked after a minute.

"That's so embarrassing. You must think I'm some sort of crazed fan or groupie or something," she said quietly.

"Far from it, Bella," I said truthfully. She refused to look at me, so I used two fingers to gently lift her chin and turn it so she was facing me. "And knowing one of my songs is hardly embarrassing compared to what this little traitor decided to reveal to you earlier," I motioned toward Renesmee, still sound asleep in Bella's lap.

She grinned despite herself. "Well I already knew you dreamt about me," she said softly and when her eyes finally met mine of their own accord, I could read hope in them. She was hopeful for some reason.

"And how did you know that?" I asked, a bit incredulously.

"You said my name earlier when I first sat down here," she admitted. Damn, so I did embarrass myself.

"Well I bet you didn't know about the sex dreams," I mumbled and then cringed. I really did not need to admit that out loud.

"Nope, I was blissfully unaware of those," she said cheerfully again as her blush receded. Well at least I made her less embarrassed… too bad I had to embarrass myself to accomplish that.

"Anyway it's kind of ironic that you were singing that song to Renesmee since I actually wrote if for her," I said, allowing the astonishment to contort my face once again. Out of every song in the world she could pick to sing to my daughter, she picked the song that I had actually written for her.

"Really?" she asked. I nodded and she grew quiet for a moment. "It's a beautiful song _Edward_. I wish I could write such enchanting melodies like that." It was strange the way she said my name, it was almost like a caress—so gentle and sweet—I felt my heart swell. My thoughts stuttered when I realized the emotion that was causing my heart to swell; it wasn't lust, or desire, or simple companionship. It was deep adoration—it was love.

She didn't seem to notice my slight pause in the conversation. I struggled to find words for a minute. Was it possible? Had I actually fallen in love with this woman in a matter of days? I hardly even knew anything about her other than the fact that she was incredible and one of a kind and she was quite literally the woman of my dreams.

"So you never did tell me how you wound up sitting next to me," I finally said as a stewardess walked down the aisle asking us to prepare for landing, return our trays to the upright position, and stow our belongings below our seats, etc.

Bella slid Renesmee into her seat and buckled the seatbelt around her while she continued to sleep. "Well I didn't get along very well with my previous seating buddy so I went to look for an unoccupied seat with no other vacant seats around it so he wouldn't be tempted to follow me. When I was about to give up and head to the business class, I saw Renesmee and she invited me to sit with you two. I hope you don't mind," she said shyly.

I laughed. Waking up to find Bella sleeping beside me was the exact opposite of anything that would cause me to 'mind' as Bella put it. "Trust me Bella, I don't mind," I said fervently, making her grin.

"So what was the problem with your last neighbor?" I asked curiously.

"Oh nothing, he was just a little too touchy feely for my tastes. A little overly friendly," Bella dismissed, but I could see the repulsion behind her eyes. He had made her uncomfortable, touched her even! I would smash his damn face in.

I did my best to hide my sudden flare of rage, "Oh?" I wondered if my voice sounded as strained as I felt, "And where were you sitting before?" I asked with amazing calm.

She stared into my eyes tentatively for a moment. "Just a few rows back," she said softly, she seemed unsure if she should have admitted that to me or not.

With hate filled eyes I turned to glare at any single male passengers behind me. Then I saw him. In the very last row of the first class sat a heavy set man with greasy black hair and a handle bar mustache. He was talking to the stewardess which had just walked down the aisle, his hand was resting on her thigh and she looked uncomfortable.

"Excuse me Bella, I have to go use the restroom," I lied as I stood up and walked straight toward him. He didn't notice my approach until I was two feet away. Without any further ado, I punched him square in the nose and walked away. He yelped and I grinned maliciously. I had always wanted to defend a lady's honor. Although, I had always imagined that it would be a girlfriend or a wife or something like that. But, in my defense, I wanted Bella to be both… so I should be allowed to defend her honor all the same.

I returned to my seat while shaking out my hand. That had been a high quality punch, I could tell because it hurt my knuckles. Bella's eyes were wide and it looked like her face was trying to decide whether to find this humorous or appalling. I was hoping she'd lean toward humorous, but she didn't say anything. She simply stared at me incredulously. The stewardess who had been talking to the slime ball earlier walked straight toward Bella and me. Uh oh, now I was probably in trouble for assault or something like that.

"Excuse me, sir?" she asked, I noticed she didn't look too mad, just mildly irritated—maybe I would get off easy. She had sandy blonde hair tied up in a neat bun and dull grey eyes. I might have deemed her nice looking at one point in my life, but she had nothing on Bella of course. The way she was checking me out, though, alerted me to the fact that I could probably get away with my blatant disregard for the law, I'd just have to turn on some extra charm.

"Hello there, ma'am," I said politely, "What can I do for you today?"

"Well you could start by explaining yourself," she said with already less sternness than she had possessed when she initially arrived at my seat, then all of a sudden recognition lit up her eyes. It was as if a little light bulb clicked on in her head. "Wait, aren't you Edward Cullen?" she asked with obvious amazement.

"Depends who's asking," I said with a very poor attempt at humor. She laughed nonetheless and I heard a disgusted snort come from beside me.

I sobered instantly and realized I had to make a decision: charm the stewardess into letting me get off easy, which could potentially offend Bella, or stick to the chivalrous act I had initiated, which could potentially end with me in prison.

I looked at Bella for a minute. Her lips were pulled into a hard line and it looked like her face was settling on being appalled rather than amused. Option two it is.

"I'm very sorry ma'am, but that gentleman over there assaulted my wife and I simply couldn't sit by and do nothing," I looked back at Bella and watched the disapproval on her face fade almost instantly. The new emotion was shock.

"Your… wife?" stammered the stewardess, looking thoroughly defeated. Perhaps she had thought I was defending her honor when I punched the man who had clearly been annoying her. I felt a little bit bad about the potential misconception but not enough to change my mind about the whole "Bella is my wife" story. In fact, I was enjoying the sound of that white lie quite a bit.

I nodded soberly. "My wife whom I love very much," I replied. "He should consider himself lucky he escaped with a mere bloodied nose. If we hadn't been on an airplane, I probably wouldn't have been able to control myself so well."

I caught sight of a smile threatening Bella's lips and I was instantly proud of my choice. "So you're married?" verified the stewardess. I could practically see the clogs turning in her head, she was clearly wondering how she hadn't heard about this before.

"I am," I said with a smile, "And I couldn't be happier," I said as I reached over and firmly wrapped my hand around Bella's.

The stewardess seemed a bit dazed for moment until another flight attendant's voice over the loud speaker startled her as it asked for the flight crew to report to the back of the plane and prepare for landing. "Well have a good day, Mr. and Mrs. Cullen," she said in a state of confusion as she walked away.

Bella and I started laughing as soon as the poor stewardess was out of hearing range. "I can't believe you actually got away with that!" Bella guffawed as she leant over in her seat and clutched at her side. Her hair fell around her face and I reached over to push it behind her ears.

"Me neither, honestly," I admitted, "I thought I was going to have to charm her into forgiving me. Apparently stunning her worked well too," I laughed again.

"Yeah, I was bracing myself to watch you charm your way out of that mess," she admitted.

"Bracing yourself?" I asked.

"Well come on, it can't be the greatest feeling in the world to have to watch your husband attempting to charm other women into giving them anything he pleases," she laughed. I could tell she was only half joking, though.

"Bella," I said softly as I reached for her face and held it between my hands, "I would never do _anything _to hurt you," I promised fervently, then to lighten the mood I added, "Even if it is just an attempt to keep me from going to jail."

"Why did you do it?" she asked after a minute, "Why did you punch him?"

I shrugged. "You said he made you uncomfortable. I wasn't lying about his luck at being stuck on this airplane. I would have loved to beat him to a bloody pulp," I said gleefully, imagining just that.

"I still don't understand," she said thoughtfully.

I tried to rationalize my behavior for a minute before I answered. How could I explain myself? "I feel very protective of you _Bella_." I wondered if she noticed the way my voice lingered on her name. "I've never felt so protective of anybody before, besides my own family," my eyes settled on Renesmee for a moment before the returned to her face.

She remained quiet and I saw her eyes focus on my lips. I licked them instinctively, her eyes grew wide. I reached up with both hands to cup her face again and held it firmly in place as I leaned across the armrest which tried to divide us. I hesitated a few inches before her lips, giving her the opportunity to push me away if she wanted. I felt both her hands move up my sides and land in the strands of hair just above the back of my neck. The feeling of her fingers tangled in my hair was so familiar, and wonderful. I might have moaned.

Before I could even feel embarrassed by my actions I felt my head being pulled toward hers, and then I knew she wanted this too. Our lips touched softly at first, then much harder, much more urgently. My hands trailed to the back of her head and one took off on a path down her back.

I could feel her straining in her seatbelt, trying to face me as she pressed herself closer to meet my body. I pulled her firmly against me when I heard the seat belt buckle come undone. My hands were all over her back and her hair. This was Heaven. I didn't even feel it when we touched the ground at LAX airport and I was completely unaware of the people around us, some of which were probably beginning to stare uncomfortably.

Bella pulled away with a dark blush when somebody on the other side of the aisle cleared his throat. I had been imagining kissing Bella for almost a week now, but somehow I didn't feel nearly as satisfied as I had hoped I would. I wanted more. I wanted all of her, I needed her. I didn't ever want to let her go.

As it was, I kept Bella's hand firmly in mine. A little squeak alerted us to Renesmee's presence. I wondered idly, how long she had been awake exactly. When Bella and I looked into her face, the complete shock we saw there was a bit amusing. Or at least, I relaxed enough to decide it was amusing, when her features transfigured into a radiant smile.

Bella's smile was just as radiant. She seemed more relieved than I that Renesmee seemed to approve. "Well that was an eventful plane ride," Bella concluded.

"I couldn't agree with you more," I chuckled. In fact never had so much happened to me in the span of four hours before! I had found my first true love, slept together with said love, endured extreme embarrassment, defended Bella's honor by punching some greasy business man in the face, tricked a flight attendant into not arresting me, and finally kissed Bella the way I had been dreaming about for the past few nights. I felt rather proud of myself for accomplishing so much in such a small span of time.

"How're your knuckles?" Bella asked as she lifted my right hand and kissed each finger.

"_Much_ better now," I said contentedly, "My lips feel like they could use a little attention though." I wasn't completely obtuse, I realized that Bella was probably not about to kiss me when everybody was already looking at us and at least partially annoyed, but it was worth a shot.

"Well maybe I'll be able to deal with that later on," she whispered seductively in my ear.

"I wanna know a secret," whined Renesmee.

Bella leaned in and whispered in her ear. I leaned over so I could hear as well, "I wanted to ask your Daddy out on a date tonight," said Bella, "Would that be ok with you?"

"Do I get to come too?" Renesmee asked excitedly.

"But of course you do!" said Bella at regular volume, and my excitement at the idea of a date with Bella only faltered slightly with the news that Renesmee would be joining us. "First we have to get your daddy to agree, any suggestions?" asked Bella.

Renesmee nodded, "I'll ask him," she said conspiratorially. When she glanced at me and noticed my eavesdropping, her eyes narrowed. "Daddy, were you listening?" she asked, clearly suspicious.

"Just a little bit," I admitted with a grin. I noticed at that moment that everybody around us had already exited the plane so I stood up and began searching in the overhead compartment for my and Renesmee's carry on.

Bella picked up her jacket and placed it on the seat, then stuffed a book called, "Katherine" into her purse. Next she picked up Renesmee and told her to hold on to her princess pillow. She went to reach for her jacket, but I was too quick. I picked it up first and wrapped it over my arm with my own.

Now on my eye level, Renesmee took advantage of the opportunity to ask about the date, "Daddy, may we please go on a date with Bella?" asked Renesmee. I could see the threat of twinkling eyes and quivering lips hidden behind her saccharine expression.

"I don't know Renesmee, what do you have to offer in exchange for such a treat?" I teased.

She considered for a moment and a familiar sly look captured her features. "I'll tell you what Bella said about you in her sleep," she offered. Done deal. Did she want me to take her to Disney Land while we were at it?

"What?" Bella almost screeched. I could see the color threatening to touch her cheeks.

Renesmee giggled. She clearly didn't understand how valuable that information was and how much I would be willing to do in order to obtain that information. "Don't worry Bella, I didn't hear you say anything," she giggled again, "I was just teasing."

Bella's laugh was strained but she kissed Renesmee on the forehead lovingly. "Not funny," Bella chided her, "I thought you were supposed to be on _my_ side Renesmee." Renesmee smiled apologetically.

"Ok, Bella."

"Hey you two, Renesmee is _my_ daughter, that means she should be on _my_ side," I reminded them.

"Not anymore," Bella laughed, "Finders keepers," she said as she hugged Renesmee tighter. Renesmee giggled in delight.

That was fine with me, as long as I got to keep Bella.

**A/N I know it seems like I just spend all my time writing fanfiction and am therefore able to update every day, but unfortunately, this is not the case. The next update will probably take a little bit longer, and it will probably switch back into Bella POV… I still have to decide on a few things before I can write it. **

**I have a feeling I might get some of my first hate mail and dissatisfaction after people read this chapter for two reasons. **

**1) The whole dream sequence is a little confusing I know—but it's a dream! Dreams are confusing. Just to clarify, what we learned from that sequence is that Renesmee was named after Esme and some random woman in Jacksonville name Renee. I'm sorry that this seems completely crazy and unrealistic, but I wanted Renesmee to be named after Renee and Esme… just like in BD. Besides, it was in the plans all along, it will be important later on if the story continues on its current path. So I'm sorry if you hate it, I hope you keep reading.**

**2) They realized they're in love ALREADY?? I know it seems a little soon, but you and I both know these two kids are meant for each other, so why drag it out? Again, I'm sorry if you hate it, but I really hope you keep reading!**

**Now if you'd please review and let me know what you think, especially if you hate it for one of the aforementioned reasons… I would be much obliged! Thank you!! :^) **


	6. Stupid Evil Giant Teddy Bear

**A/N Hello everybody, I'm back! Sorry for the update delay… I had final exams. Gross. I was anxious to get this up on the site for your benefit since I've been slacking on the posts, so of course that means this will most likely be wrought with mistakes. So sorry, hope you like it anyway! **

**Disclaimer: As usual, these characters do NOT belong to me. Shocker right? They belong to Ms. Stephenie Meyer, and I don't mean to infringe on her rights of ownership. I'm just borrowing.**

**Oh and thank you all for your reviews, you all are great. I don't know if I had a chance to answer all of them, but I assure you I read all of them, and think you all are AMAZING! **

**Now, on to the story: (Again, somehow this chapter managed to be longer than I had anticipated)**

Chapter 6 – BPOV

I was in Heaven. Figuratively, of course. I knew better than to assume that I was actually dead the way I had last time Edward was this close—and besides, Edward's silky warm lips, molding around mine, proved that there was no way my mind could invent such a fantastic scenario. But my mind _was_ having an extremely difficult time comprehending the fact that this was real. I was kissing Edward Cullen—THE Edward Cullen. The singer and songwriter I had loved from afar for half my life and now the wonderful father and incredible man whom I loved from right beside him. They were one in the same, and for at least this moment in time, they were mine.

I was so lost in my euphoria and Edward's scent that I somehow managed to completely forget that we were on an airplane, several thousand feet in the air, flying above California. Finally one of the other passengers cleared his throat loudly from the set of seats on the other side of the aisle. I stopped instantly when I realized my social faux paux. And then I was startled to see that we were already on the ground—stopped by our terminal. How had I not noticed that?

True, I had been making out with Edward—and that was the very definition of bliss, but I wasn't exactly doing it discreetly. In fact, I was making a scene in front of God knows how many people I didn't know and they were just forced to watch—and listen—since we were confined to an airplane. There was no doubt in my mind that my face was shining one of its _special _shades of red that were reserved for only the most embarrassing of situations.

Edward looked completely unaffected by the audience. I supposed that was one of the benefits of being a celebrity—you get used to the spot light. As I peered more closely at Edward's face (one of my favorite new hobbies), I instantly became a bit self conscious. His eyes were bright with excitement, and he still grasped my hand, but there was just something in his face that I couldn't place. He looked almost—unsatisfied. The pessimistic part of my mind was pouting at that look; apparently my kissing expertise was not as fulfilling as I would have liked to think.

A little noise from the seat beside me reminded me that Edward and I were accompanied by his four year old daughter—again, not alone. All of my insecurities about my kissing abilities vanished immediately as a new worry struck me. What if Renesmee wasn't okay with this? What if she decided she didn't want me to be with her father? I somehow knew that any possibility of a relationship between Edward and I relied completely on her approval. He was such a good father; he would put Renesmee's desires before any of his own and I knew that he would forget about me completely if our relationship made Renesmee unhappy.

Renesmee's shocked face scared me, but then she broke out into a most luminous smile. I didn't know exactly what secret prerogative pertaining to Edward's and my relationship thrilled her so, but I couldn't help the smile that captured my lips in response. Edward's face was simply glorious. Half of his face was turned up into an amused smirk—which was unbelievable attractivy—and the rest of his face was joyous.

"Well that was an eventful plane ride," I decided. That was an understatement.

"I couldn't agree with you more," he replied.

"How're your knuckles?" I wondered as I lifted his hand and placed a kiss on each of his swollen fingers. I couldn't say I approved of the fact that he had punched a man—even if the man was a slimy prick—but some part of me was thrilled by the fact that he had done it for _me_—not for the pretty stewardess who was trying to hit on him. It was some primal instinct in me that understood physical relationships better than my conscious mind, but nonetheless, it was there.

"_Much_ better now," he replied softly, "My lips feel like they could use a little attention though," he added, a bit more arrogantly. My eyes settled on his lips for half a second as that same baser instinct prepared to take action once again. Luckily I was able to subdue myself enough to realize that kissing him right now in front of all these people would not be a good plan. Suddenly, I felt the tiniest bit annoyed. He had done that on purpose! He was purposely trying to drive me insane! I quickly came up with a counterattack.

I leaned into him and placed my lips just a few millimeters from his ear. "Well maybe I'll be able to deal with that later on," I said quietly right into the upper part of his ear. His eyes grew wide in response. Ha! Take that! See, two could play at his game.

"I wanna know a secret," complained Renesmee and I instantly felt bad for excluding her.

I leaned over to her side next and said the first thing that popped into my mind. "I wanted to ask your Daddy out on a date tonight," I whispered with enough volume for nosy Edward to hear, "Would that be ok with you?"

"Do I get to come too?" Renesmee asked excitedly.

"But of course you do!" I exclaimed. What kind of first date would it be if Renesmee didn't come too? "First we have to get your daddy to agree, any suggestions?" I asked.

She nodded and a sly smirk entangled her features, it reminded me of Edward's smug half smile, "I'll ask him," she said confidently. I wondered if she had the same mind control powers over Edward that she had used to convince me to sit with them—well I supposed I didn't really need that much convincing. "Daddy, were you listening?" she asked with narrowed eyes and a clearly suspicious tone when she caught sight of his position halfway into my seat.

"Just a little bit," he said smugly and his tone was of course accompanied by his trademark half smile. Suddenly Edward stood up and began pulling bags out of the overhead compartment. I hadn't even noticed that everybody else on the plane had already left. Sheesh, I used to be so observant.

Edward snagged my jacket off the seat after I picked up Renesmee. I wouldn't need it anymore in warm L.A. but as long as Edward had it, I had an excuse to stay with them—I had his kid, and he had my jacket. I wasn't entirely opposed to a trade, but I'd rather just keep both Renesmee _and_ Edward, and the jacket for that matter. Greediness had never been so tempting.

Renesmee took advantage of her new height in my arms to ask Edward about our date. She was definitely craftier than I had originally given her credit for. I was nervous for a minute when she threatened to divulge information about what I said during my sleep to the very subject of my most embarrassing dreams. Luckily, she at least claimed that I hadn't said anything during the plane ride—that was a relief.

When we reached the baggage claim, Edward attempted to pick up not only both his bag and Renesmee's, but my two bags as well. I placed Renesmee on her own feet and tried to halt this ridiculous behavior.

"Really Edward," I complained, "I can carry my own bags. And you have enough of your own to carry. This isn't necessary!"

"Why do you need two bags anyway? How long are you going to be here? Are you moving?" I didn't miss the nervous edge that shook his usually steady tone when he said that last part—as if he actually thought I might be moving. I liked that the thought of me leaving made him uncomfortable—just as much as the thought of him leaving tortured _me_.

"No, Alice packed my bags. She's a designer, maybe you've heard of her? Her line is called "Seer"," I explained.

He nodded, impressed, "I have actually heard of her line," his velvety voice did little to hide his surprise. "Only good things of course," he clarified.

"That's because there's only good things to be said," I laughed, "Anyway, she dresses me in clothing from her line almost every day. She insisted on packing for me and even writing up instructions for how to wear her clothes properly while I'm away. She actually made this dress," I motioned toward my soft red dress and he smiled appreciatively. I wasn't nearly as repulsed by his attentions as I was by the attempted flirting from the greasy businessman on the airplane. I wondered for a moment at my own inconsistent behavior.

He seemed to catch himself after a second too long and his eyes returned to my face. "She does good work, but she had an excellent showcase for her clothes in you."

I blushed at the compliment. At that moment, a very large man with dark curly hair walked up and picked Renesmee up, tossing her lightly in the air and spinning her around in a circle. She squealed in delight, "Uncle Emmmmm!"

"Lil Ren!" he said just as enthusiastically. I immediately recognized him from the band. It was Emmett Cullen, Edward's drum wielding older bear of a brother. He seemed so much larger in person than in pictures.

"Hey Emmett," said Edward in amusement when he finally returned Renesmee to her feet.

I felt my own face morph into an amused look as well when I saw Emmett's childlike excitement. He was no more than a giant teddy bear. I instantly felt at ease in his presence.

"Eddie!" he exclaimed and Edward's smile fell as mine grew. Apparently Edward disliked that nickname. I laughed at the exchange and Emmett finally noticed my presence. "And who do we have here?"

He studied me for a moment before a hint of recognition entered his golden brown eyes. "Wait I know who you are!" he said, again with boyish glee that made me giggle. "You're that author from the Leah Clearwater Show!" he turned to Edward. "Eddie, you told me you liked her, but I didn't know you were bringing her to California! This _is_ serious."

Edward actually blushed. "Emmett, that's not—,"

"Emmett Cullen, pleasure to meet you," he said happily, cutting Edward off as he wrapped his hand firmly around mine.

"Bella Swan," I greeted him, "But I'm actually here for a book signing this Sunday. Running into Edward and Renesmee on the plane was a complete coincidence," I explained. "Although it is nice to know that Edward 'likes' me, as you said?" I verified slyly.

"Glad I could help," Emmett said humorously and Renesmee giggled. I smiled as well, but Edward scowled. Apparently he had had enough jokes at his expense.

"Emmett," Edward said coldly, "If you would be so kind as to help me with these bags so we can get moving."

Edward handed Emmett one of my bags and the smaller one of his which I noticed belatedly had purple ribbons tied to the edges. That one must have been Renesmee's.

"Really, that's not necessary!" I protested, "I can carry my own bags!"

They both ignored me completely, but Renesmee stood beside me and reached for my hand as we began our journey toward the warm California air outside the airport. "It's okay," she said, "They won't let me carry my bag either."

"Men," I sighed.

"Grandma Esme says that's the way gentlemen are supposed to behave," Renesmee explained and I smiled.

"I suppose she's right," I conceded. I mentally contemplated the name "Esme". If that was Edward and Emmett's mother's name, then that must be responsible for the origination of the "Esmee" part of Renesmee's name. I wondered if the "Ren" part was arbitrary or if it perhaps came from Renesmee's grandmother on her mother's side. I still wasn't entirely certain what had become of Renesmee's mother, apart from the fact that Edward and she were separated.

It was already after 7 p.m. and therefore dark outside as we stepped out of an elevator and into a brightly lit parking garage. Lost in my thoughts, I hadn't even stopped to think about where we were going.

"Wait," I said abruptly. Emmett and Edward turned to face me curiously. "I have to go to the taxi drive. I was supposed to call a taxi to take me to my hotel." My brain still felt a bit addled from kissing Edward on the plane. I had yet to regain my composure completely, and I was therefore much more susceptible to silly, embarrassing mistakes such as following Edward around like a lost puppy dog.

"Nonsense, we'll drive you to your hotel," Edward explained calmly.

"Oh no, I couldn't ask you to do that. Really, I had it all planned out with my agent Aro before I even left Chicago, I'm taking a taxi cab to the Roosevelt Hotel," I insisted.

"The Roosevelt Hotel?" asked Emmett at the same time that Edward said, "Aro Volturi?"

They looked at each other in confusion for a moment before Emmett asked, "Aro Volturi?" while Edward said, "The Roosevelt Hotel?" again at exactly the same time.

Renesmee laughed and I was glad I wasn't the only one who found their confused little duet amusing.

"That's a pretty swanky hotel," mused Emmett after a moment, "But I suppose I couldn't expect anything less from Aro Volturi."

"Oh do you know him?" I was instantly curious. Aro had never mentioned any of his other clients though I knew he had ties to several celebrities.

"Not particularly well," he replied.

"How'd you get involved with Aro Volturi?" asked Edward.

"I don't know, he just sort of found me when I first got my book published and told me that I needed an agent. His brother Caius is my publicist. They're really amazing, you know?"

Edward and Emmett looked at me appraisingly for a moment. "Just be careful with them Bella," Edward instructed, his voice taking on a shockingly serious tone. "Aro's something of a talent collector, and a greedy one at that. Every celebrity the Volturi's have worked with has had temporary success until one day they just fall off the map. It's weird, and I don't know how to explain it right. But there's just something not quite right about their business."

I looked down at Renesmee and she appeared just as serious and concerned as her father. I was completely bewildered. Aro had always come off as a charming and efficient man. True his brother Caius wasn't exactly what I would describe as friendly, but they had helped me so much and gotten me so much press for my book. Could there possibly be more to them than meets the eye?

Again, lost in my thoughts I hadn't noticed that we were once again walking until our little processional came to a halt behind a tricked out red Jeep Wrangler. Emmett tossed his bags and the two Edward was carrying into the back with ease and once again he picked up Renesmee and lifted her up onto his shoulders. "You'll never guess what I have for you in the car Renesmee!" he called as he proceeded to swing her into the back seat on the driver's side.

I didn't hear the rest as Edward came to stand before me so that I was backed up against the back of the Jeep. He rested his hands on either side of me so that I was enclosed between him and the vehicle. Rather than claustrophobic though, I felt comfortable and safe and protected—strange for me. Needless to say, I enjoyed the feeling. I inhaled his scent as I waited for him to speak.

"Bella, I didn't mean to frighten you before," he said softly. "I mean, maybe Aro is perfectly fine. After all, celebrities come and go all the time—look at me. I've managed to stay pretty far off the map recently for the sake of Renesmee. I just can't imagine the idea of somebody hurting you, or your career. I could quite literally murder somebody for even thinking about harming you, and as I'd like to stay out of prison—again for Renesmee's sake of course," he added with a sly grin, "All I'm asking is that you keep your eyes open for anything that the Volturi's might try to pull on you. I can easily see that you're highly intelligent and observant and smart and creative and wonderful and beautiful, and…" he trailed off as if just realizing he had said more than he intended. "Just be careful," he repeated and he moved his hand slowly from beside me on the jeep until it was cupping my cheek. My face tilted into his hand instinctively and he smiled.

His eyes locked on mine and once again I was completely lost to the world outside of Edward and me. He was moving toward me slowly and my lips tingled in anticipation.

"Holy Shit you two, can you keep it in your pants for five minutes! You're gonna scar that poor kid for life!" shouted Emmett suddenly. Edward and I both straightened up in an instant. Edward looking a bit sheepish and me with a ruby red stain of blush marring my face.

"Ha your face matches your dress!" Emmett guffawed loudly, causing Edward to smile.

"It's a lovely shade," Edward whispered into my ear. I felt the goose bumps zip down my back at lightning speed in response.

"The kid says she's hungry, so do you two love birds want to grab something to eat before we drop Bella off?" Emmett asked, a smirk threatening his lips.

My blush reacted once again to Emmett's casual use of the phrase "love birds". Before I could even think to reply, Edward was nodding enthusiastically.

"Bella you must be hungry, won't you join us for dinner?" he said formally, grabbing my hands and staring at me imploringly.

"Um, sure," I said lamely. His smile was radiant and it completely dazzled me, causing me to trip as I turned to walk to the side of the car I would be occupying for the drive through L.A. Wonderful, my clumsiness was definitely making an appearance today. Edward barely managed to catch and steady me before I fell and then he almost dropped me again in response to the buzzing feeling of electricity which coursed between us at that moment. I had thought I was growing used to the pleasant feeling, but its intensity in that moment caught us both off guard.

"Woah there Bella, walk much?" Emmett teased with a sort of humor akin to delight, or maybe joy. Yes joy, that was it. He seemed to derive a special joy from teasing people, particularly Edward, and now me. He was an _evil_ giant teddy bear, I decided. I would have to invent some sort of scheme to get back at him. Maybe Edward could help.

At the moment, my scheming functions were a bit cloudy due to the incessant dazzling I suffered on behalf of Edward, so all I could do was blush some more as I attempted to glare. They both laughed—just great.

Edward held the front door open for me like a gentleman, and I climbed into the surprisingly comfortable seat of Emmett's Jeep—comfortable that is, until I noticed the seatbelt was actually some sort of harness which fastened together in front of me in three different places. Thinking about why he would need such a contraption made me very nervous about Emmett's driving. Why was it that everybody I knew drove like they were running late for their Nascar race or getting ready to go off-roading?

As Emmett reversed out of his parking spot with a loud screech and speed too fast for me to comprehend, I clung to my harness as if it were a matter of life or death. Emmett tore out of that garage, winding around the curved driveway with various degrees of tire squealing and rubber burning while laughing like a freaking psycho! I closed my eyes and prayed for this nightmare to be over.

I was surprised to hear that Renesmee seemed to be enjoying herself quite a bit. She kept giggling and squealing more frequently than Emmett's poor worn out tires. I turned to look at her, hoping that she hadn't lost her mind as well. Edward was seated beside her with an indulgent expression written across his face. When he saw me, his face became a mask of worry and trouble though. "Oh my God, Bella what's wrong?" he asked as if he wasn't sitting in the same car as me, experiencing this roller coaster ride of doom.

Emmett mercifully slowed a bit as we finally exited the parking garage and pulled onto the highway. He turned to face me after Edward's comment and rather than concern, his boyish features grew even more amused. "Bella you're white as a ghost! You're like a freaking American Flag!" he proclaimed with much humor. "One moment red, the next white! Are you gonna turn blue next?"

I glared at him, and again he had the audacity to laugh, TO LAUGH! Oh that was it Emmett Cullen, you just crossed the line. I mentally took note, Emmett Cullen was going down. I had contemplated getting back at him for his minor teasing before, but now this was personal. I wasn't sure when and I wasn't sure how, but he would pay for this. He would pay.

"Really though Bells," he casually used the nickname Jake had always used and I found myself smiling despite myself. It was so easy to be around Emmett, he acted like we had known each other our whole lives. "Are you alright?" I was touched by his concern. "Cause if you feel like you're gonna blow chunks, you're walking home. I just got my baby Rosie here cleaned." And that was all it took to kill my almost pleasant feeling. I decided glaring was no longer a useful ability since all it ever did was make people laugh at me, so I simply sulked and stared out the window.

"Emmett," Edward chided him, but amusement was evident in his voice. This was so embarrassing.

"Emmett maybe you should slow down a little," Edward hedged. I felt my love for that man swell.

"Why?" Emmett whined.

"Cause you drive like you've got a death wish!" I shouted, so of course they both had to laugh. I even heard a little chuckle from Renesmee.

I turned to her. "Oh no, not you too!" I pleaded, and she giggled some more. I probably still would have smiled even if her laugh wasn't so damn contagious and thanks to her, before long, the four of us were laughing completely without cause. I was relieved to see that Emmett had settled for speeding only 8-10 miles per hour over the speed limit.

"So I take it you're a _careful_ driver," verified Edward from the back seat.

I ignored his emphasis on the word "careful" and pretended he was not trying to imply something else. "Well my father was the chief of police in Forks, Washington. He pretty much raised me to abide by traffic laws," I explained.

"Oh a police officer?" said Renesmee excitedly.

I smiled as I turned to face her. "He sure is. Maybe you can meet him someday."

She seemed thrilled by that idea. Emmett seemed to find it humorous as well. "Have fun with _that _Eddie," he laughed, "He doesn't still carry his gun, does he?" asked Emmett, looking at Edward suggestively.

"Wha—?" I began to ask, before realization dawned, "Oh Emmett, Charlie would never even think about threatening Edward, he takes his police chief duties very seriously and he would never use them for personal…" I trailed off as I remembered a certain Friday night during my senior year of high school when Tyler Crowley had showed up to take me on a date.

"He's done it before, hasn't he?" hedged Emmett with a humongous smile on his face.

I looked at Edward whose face had grown rather pale. "Oh no, never," I lied. I turned to focus on the headlights of other cars outside the window to hide my blush. I was never a good liar.

"Bella," Emmett coaxed, "You're not a very good liar."

Damn. I had to respond. Edward would never want to stay with me and meet my father the way I had already begun to imagine if he thought that Charlie went around threatening my potential suitors. "It was only once!" I said a bit too loudly, "And he didn't really threaten him," I tried to defend, "He just sort of pulled out his gun and was cleaning it a little and talking to Tyler about it, that's all!"

Emmett was hysterical. His booming laughter filled the car as blush filled my cheeks. Renesmee's eyes shown with a hint of humor and Edward's wide eyes held a variety of unreadable emotions, none of which involved humor.

When the laughter had died down, I decided it was definitely time to change the subject. "So where are we going for dinner?" I wondered casually.

"Oh, it's a quaint little restaurant which boasts the finest Italian cuisine in all of Hollywood," said Emmett with suspicious formality, "It's called La Bella Italia." I was instantly relieved that I had worn the dress which Alice suggested—well commanded was a more appropriate word actually. If we were going anywhere fancy, I was at least more formally dressed than Emmett, so I should be alright.

Edward snickered and I turned to face him with suspicious narrow eyes. I was glad that his typical geniality had returned, and he didn't seemed too phased by the fact that my father was a gun wielding officer of the law.

When we pulled into the low-class, pizza joint I almost laughed in relief. I may have been dressed decently enough for a classy restaurant, but casual pizza and a coke sounded like exactly what I would pick if I could choose anything. I added Emmett's most recent joke to my list of reasons to get back at him as soon as I got the chance.

"I thought you said we were going to a _quaint little restaurant which boasts the finest Italian cuisine in all of Hollywood_?" My impression of his deep voice was indeed poor, but it garnered a laugh from Edward and Renesmee so I couldn't regret my attempt.

"What, pizza _is_ Italian!" he defended with fake innocence.

The hostess seemed to recognize Emmett and Edward instantly, judging by the shit-eating smile she wore. I decided to pick up Renesmee and distract her from the embarrassing scrutiny her father and uncle were receiving as we tried to make our way to the table. I pointed out some of the crazier pictures which decorated the ancient looking brick walls of the restaurant and made up a story about one of them which depicted an enormously fat lady in a white wedding dress beside a midget dressed in a ten-sizes-too-big tuxedo offering a wedding ring. When the two of them eventually finished signing autographs we finally made it to a booth in the farthest corner of the restaurant—but still within sight of the well stocked pizza buffet. Edward gave me a fervently appreciative look once we sat down, relieved that I had distracted Renesmee from the craziness.

A giggly, groupie-like waitress approached our table and addressed only Emmett and Edward as she asked for drink orders. Emmett smiled at her politely but Edward ignored her and made her get Renesmee's and my drink orders before his own. Renesmee was seated across from me beside Emmett while I sat beside Edward. Every time our elbows casually touched, I felt that spark of electricity flow through me, and a slight thrill. It was torture because every time it made me want to pull him to me and do things which were highly inappropriate for our venue, but at the same time it was addicting, such that I found myself purposely attempting to touch random patches of skin.

The waitress asked if we had any special pizza requests for the buffet and I only hesitated for a moment before calling out my favorite. "Um, mushroom please."

"Mushroom?" asked the waitress as if I were asking for fried jelly fish. "As in _just_ mushrooms?"

"Well some tomato sauce and mozzarella cheese would be nice, if it's not too much to ask," I replied a bit snidely.

Emmett guffawed and Edward's smug half grin caught me by surprise, stealing my breath for a moment. The waitress caught a blast of that smile and faltered as well, she hadn't even gotten the full force of it. "Right, er, should be ready in a few," she stammered as she staggered away.

Emmett's laughing eventually quieted and Renesmee's intelligent eyes seemed a bit confused. "Daddy, what was wrong with her?" she asked, and I instantly felt compassion for the poor kid. It must be difficult and confusing having such a dazzling father.

Emmett grinned in anticipation, knowing this answer would be good. "I have no idea, honey," Edward replied completely innocently, I almost believed him.

"Are you really trying to tell me you have no idea what effect you have on people, particularly women?" I demanded after a half a second of silence.

"And several gay men," Emmett added with a quiet, teasing voice which caused Edward to glare at him. Somehow he managed that glare just fine and rather than laugh, Emmett simply shut up. I would have to learn this art form.

"I suppose you mean the effect my celebrity status has on potential gold diggers and attention seekers?" he asked, completely missing the point.

"Well—," I began, but Emmett cut me off.

"No, she means that smile of yours which somehow melts its way into the hearts of women worldwide!" Emmett exclaimed in his usual teasing voice.

"Now that's just ridiculous," Edward scoffed. I could see he really didn't believe in his powers, and that surprised me. A plan quickly formed in my head and I motioned for Renesmee to lean across the table so I could whisper in her ear.

She smiled gleefully at our planned mischief. "So you're saying you really don't know what effect your smile has?" I verified before setting the plan into action.

Edward shrugged and shook his head in bewilderment. "Alright then, you leave me no choice. Witness exhibit A, Renesmee," I signaled her.

Right on cue her lips pouted up into the most miniscule quiver and a sparkle touched her eyes. "Daddy," she said softly, with a musical note in her voice, "Daddy, could we _please_ get ice cream after we eat dinner?"

Emmett was struggling to keep from laughing, seeing that this battle was over before it even started. Edward remained stoic, his eyes wide as saucers for a long moment before finally regaining his composure. "You put her up to this didn't you," Edward accused, and I simply shrugged, mocking his earlier gesture.

"Daddy please," Renesmee repeated with a slightly higher pitch that threatened tears.

"Oh alright," Edward finally admitted defeat and Renesmee and I smiled at each other triumphantly. Emmett couldn't contain himself any longer and his booming laugh attracted attention from several of the nearby booths.

"Oh Eddie, you're such a pushover!" he laughed even harder.

Renesmee looked at me with mischief in her eyes and I grinned back as I tilted my head ever so slightly toward Emmett.

"Uncle Em," said Renesmee with her sweetest, cutest voice. His laughter halted instantly and he almost looked afraid. Now I was the one struggling to contain myself. "Uncle Em, may I _please_ drive your car on the way back?" she asked in exactly the same musical voice as before as her lip began to quiver.

I really needed to start taking facial expression lessons from this family. Emmett stared at her for a moment, as if searching for reason, "Erm," he tried to speak, but he seemed to be at a loss for words.

"Please Uncle Em," she tried again. Oh she was good.

"I suppose, I mean I don't see why not—," thankfully Edward cut him off before he could actually hand over his keys to a four year old who couldn't even touch the pedals on his Jeep.

"Renesmee," Edward chided, in a very endearing attempt at parental authority, "You have to have a driver's license, you know that. Now ask Emmett again in a few years," he advised.

"Yes Daddy," she said in only a partial state of defeat.

"See," I motioned toward Renesmee as I looked at Edward smugly. "Do you see how powerful that is?"

He nodded his head in what appeared to be shock, "I knew you put her up to that," he mumbled.

"Now imagine that except in a male version and with a dazzling smile instead of a pout," I instructed, "You need to watch what you do with that thing, it could be dangerous!" Emmett was grinning again, though looking a bit less haughty since he had just proven himself an even worse pushover than Edward.

"Dazzling?" Edward repeated in a tone which somehow managed to combine arrogance and shock. That _would_ be the one word he picked out.

I simply nodded, unable to find words any longer now that he had turned his smile on full power and was directing it straight at me with no other admiring females around to absorb the blow.

"Do I dazzle you?" he wondered softly. His velvety voice was so alluring, I could practically hear him singing the songs I had learned to love in every word he spoke. My eyes moved from his shiny white teeth and perfect lips to his strong chin and nose, a few strands of his stylishly disarrayed hair fell into his face and his bright jade eyes looked deeper than the ocean.

"Frequently," I admitted as a blush crawled up my neck. Once upon a time, before I met Edward, I used to have a filter on my brain so that I only said things which weren't completely embarrassing. Where was it now? His freaking smile killed it with radiation.

I heard a snort followed by an unmistakable guffaw. Oh Emmett, your time will come. I comforted myself with that thought—that one day I would get back at Emmett for embarrassing me in front of Edward. With that thought in mind, I allowed my eyes to fall back on Emmett. I knew they were probably filled with an evil satisfaction, knowing he would suffer, but I didn't care. Surprisingly he stopped laughing and looked at me with what I could only describe as fear. Hmm, effective. I pressed my fingers to my face and tried to feel my expression. I would have to remember it for next time I needed to glare at somebody.

The waitress walked up at that moment and deposited our drinks. My coke tasted suspiciously like diet coke, but I decided to ignore that so as to not give the groupie the benefit of acknowledgement of her little act of war. "Your special order should be out any moment if you wanna head over to the buffet now," she said sweetly to Edward and Emmett. Their reactions were much the same as before, Emmett smiled politely and Edward ignored her.

The pizza was in fact delicious and we decided that we were too full afterward to go out for ice cream. Even Renesmee agreed that we should do ice cream some other time. She was curled up next to Emmett and her eyes were drooping. "We should probably get her home," Edward said softly, shrugging his shoulders toward Renesmee. Emmett nodded and I recognized that fond smile which he used when he looked at Renesmee. She had him wrapped around her fingers just like she had Edward and now me.

Emmett paid the bill, including my own—despite my protests, and carried Renesmee out to the car. I tried to offer Edward the front seat, but he was having none of that, so once again I rode shot gun on the way to my hotel.

I was definitely stunned by the hotel Aro had selected for me which was located just off Hollywood Blvd. Luxurious simply didn't cut it, it was just absurdly lavish. Edward hopped out of the back seat, laying a sleeping Renesmee down on the seat beside him to help me with my bags. A bellhop came to his aid in less than 14 seconds and once again Edward insisted on paying the tip. Once the bellhop had carried my luggage inside, Edward and I were left alone a few feet away from the Jeep. Standing together a bit awkwardly, knowing the end of our night together was near. He took my left hand in his and placed a gentle kiss on top of my knuckles. "I'm so glad we ran into you," Edward said softly and I smiled.

"Me too," I said with the same quiet voice.

"I want to see you again," he admitted and before he even had the words out of his mouth, I was nodding in agreement.

"Me too," I said again with perhaps more intensity than the situation required.

"When?"

"Tomorrow?" I suggested, "My book signing isn't until Sunday, so I have all day tomorrow to do whatever I want."

His eyes were alight with excitement. "I'll show you all around Hollywood! We can go to this really nice café a few blocks from here, or go see the Hollywood sign, or go look at the homes of all the celebrities. We can be like real tourists!"

"Do you even count as a tourist in Hollywood?" I replied with a laugh.

"Who cares," he smiled, "Although dodging paparazzi is always a bit more difficult in Hollywood than it is in other parts of the country," he added as an afterthought.

As if on cue, a bright flash of a camera reminded us of our location. A man with an expensive looking Nikon camera dashed over towards us. "Good evening Mr. Cullen, I'm from Entertainment Weekly. Would you mind giving me a quote for…" he was cut off by another man with a camera and a few other people carrying scraps of paper asking for autographs or quotes. I moved behind him as the crowd of people grew and began closing in on us. My claustrophobia began acting up and I felt extremely uncomfortable.

As Edward politely answered questions, I snuck out of the growing circle of fans asking for autographs and men with cameras. Edward's door on the Jeep was still open, so I snuck in and gave Renesmee a kiss on the forehead before wishing her goodnight.

"Goodnight Miss Bella," she replied sleepily, "I love you."

I smiled, "I love you too Renesmee," I wasn't lying. I really did love her, both her and her father. How strange, I had known them for days, but already I loved them and would do anything for either of them. I had never felt like that about anybody apart from my own family.

"What about me?" Emmett pouted from the front seat.

"You should be out there helping your brother," I scolded him. "But I suppose I don't hate you either Emmett," I said with a smile. Though you have a few things coming to you, I added in my head.

"Oh thank you _so_ much for that amazing compliment," Emmett laughed, "And I wouldn't dream of stealing from Edward's fun with the paparazzi-Nazis."

I laughed at Emmett's funny name as I glanced over at Edward who seemed to be having the opposite of fun. "Good night Emmett," I smiled as I turned to walk toward the Hotel.

"Good night Bells," he called, "Don't trip on that step!"

I turned to scowl at him, and sure enough I tripped on the damn step. His booming laughter carried all the way into the first set of doors in the Roosevelt Hotel lobby. Stupid evil giant teddy bear.

**A/N Whew! Wish it didn't have to end… but this chapter simply cannot go on for the remainder of Edward's and Bella's lives (or mine for that matter). Hope you enjoyed it, and I was wondering if I could take a quick poll (via review).**

**I will love you forever if you participate! Alright, here's the question: Who guessed that the title of this chapter, "Stupid Evil Giant Teddy Bear" referred to Emmett? I'm just curious, I know S.M. hinted a little toward the whole Teddy Bear thing in regards to Emmett… but I want to know who thinks of Emmett whenever they hear/read something that says: Giant Teddy Bear lol. **

**Also, comments, questions, and constructive criticism are all welcome and encouraged! **

**Take care and Happy Holidays! :^)**


	7. The Suite Life of Bella Swan

**A/N Hi everybody, and welcome to chapter 7… another ridiculously long chapter. I just can't control myself anymore… the words just keep coming! I'm sorry if you find the length offending (I'll try and cut down a little next chapter)!**

**I wanted to give a little shout out to the best person in the world ever: Jewlzncoolz. Thanks for all your support!**

**WARNING! Ok, so here's the deal: You've all noted that this story is rated "M"… that's not just for the occasional language use or mild sexual references (You can also be assured that it's not due to drug references or violence). So what does that leave? You guessed it, a mile cup of lemonade is present at the end of this chapter. I'm just gonna say it right now, I don't do lemons… I'm sorry, I just can't. However, I'm more than happy to set up the lemon and let you imagine the rest. **

**Disclaimer: Yeah, Yeah, Yeah, Blah, Blah, Blah I don't own Twilight or any related references.**

**Now, on to the story! I really hope you like it!**

Chapter 7 – BPOV

The bellhop was standing a few feet away from me—just inside the doors to the hotel—with a slightly impatient smile plastered onto his boyish face. I didn't have the chance to worry about it though as I physically felt my eyes grow larger in my head whilst I took in my surroundings. Emmett had said this place was swanky, but surveying my new environment, I decided that was definitely an understatement.

My black suede boots clinked and clanked on the mosaic tiled floors over the sound of the jazzy background music and the soft voices of my fellow visitors to the hotel. I stared at the floors as I walked not for fear that I would trip, but because I was mesmerized by the warm colors which fused together in the floors to form a sort of mestizo-baroque style.

Throughout the lobby, the walls were a simple, yet ridiculously elegant, smooth beige color and there were high arches supported by cylindrical columns adorning each and every passageway. The carpeted areas which crowded either side of the tiled walkway were extremely ornate in their designs and amazingly they didn't even clash with the plush, ruby red, high backed chairs that scattered around brown and beige threaded couches. Above me were a series of chandeliers which provided just the right amount of mood lighting and they flowed perfectly with the smaller light fixtures which hung on the walls. There was so much to take in that I considered seating myself in one of those red chairs and staring at my surroundings for the remainder of the night.

"Ahem, Miss?" said the bellhop with a slightly amused voice, "The check-in is that way," he motioned to his right, in the complete opposite direction I had been headed.

I felt my blush practically glowing in my cheeks and I hoped the soft lighting from the chandeliers was low enough that nobody would notice. "Er, right," I stuttered as I turned on my heels and followed the man. He seemed to be just a few years younger than myself, probably in his early to mid twenties, but the softness of his face and chubby cheeks made him appear a bit younger.

There were a few people mingling about the lobby, some perched on the comfortable looking chairs and others casually walking in one direction or another. There were a few people waiting to check in at the receptionist's granite covered high desk. One of the couples was made up of an elderly man with his arms wrapped around a much younger woman dressed in a fur coat and tight pants. Typical Hollywood, of course.

"Good evening and welcome to the Hollywood Roosevelt Hotel," said the receptionist once I made it to the front of the line. Her voice was one of those sickly sweet and completely fake voices that accompanied oh so many customer service people. I studied the heavy application of makeup and hairspray which was all too obvious in her fake blonde hair and around her flat brown eyes. She seemed to subconsciously tuck a lock of that sticky hair behind her ears and puff out her chest a bit when she caught sight of the bellhop. I took a moment to marvel at the drama which probably ensued behind the backs of the guests here at this luxurious-to-the-point-of-excessiveness hotel. Maybe my next book could be based on said hotel drama, rather than a continuation of Spirit Warriors. Nah, too easy.

"Um, I'd like to check in please," I said uncertainly, kind of hoping the woman wouldn't be annoyed with me for tearing her attention away from her potential suitor. I was also a little nervous about the check-in process itself. Sure I'd stayed at plenty of hotels before, even by myself, but I'd never actually relied on somebody else to make the prior arrangements. Typically I made sure that was taken care of myself, that way I knew nothing could go wrong. However, this place just seemed a little too nice, a little too over-the-top for my usual hotel check-in skills. I considered for a moment, that maybe Emmett had brought me to the wrong hotel as a joke. Or maybe there was a different Hollywood Roosevelt Hotel, one that wasn't quite so exuberant. Most likely, Aro was simply being illogical. After all, what would I need with such a place?

"Name, please," smiled the receptionist, again a bit too sweetly. I noticed that her nametag read "Debbie".

"Bella Swan," I said simply and I tried out a smile of my own in response. I didn't want to disrupt her false enthusiasm.

Debbie began typing away on the computer, and I took a moment to appreciate how difficult it must be for her with those long acrylic nails. She was really quite talented with them.

"Alright, Isabella Swan, room 666," she smiled even larger, and I felt my smile falter. I had never been known for my luck, other than the fact that it was typically bad, but staying in a room with the number 666 could only be asking for trouble.

"Isn't there anything else available?" I squeaked out after a moment of disturbed silence on my part. Her eyes seemed to stare down at me arrogantly, as if I were a complete moron, or simply crazy.

"Um, I'm sorry no," she said, her enormous smile held proudly in place, and her eyes still as condescending. She didn't seem sorry in the slightest. "It says here that you actually requested this room," she added unhelpfully.

It took me a moment to actually absorb what she had just said, and at that point, I decided to stare at her incredulously. Had Aro _really_ requested the room 666? Was this a joke? "Why?" was all I managed to say.

"Well, it's our premier Italian style suite here," she said with shallow enthusiasm, which barely hid her annoyance. "The room is surrounded by windows on either side, it features a luxurious Jacuzzi tub and it's said to be haunted," she said that last part with exactly the same tone as the rest of her explanation, I thought for a moment that I had misheard.

"Wait, haunted?" Seriously? I mean, it's not like I even believed in ghosts or anything like that, but did I really have to have the one room in the hotel that's said to be haunted?

"But of course," replied Debbie ephemerally, her eyes were once again returned to the bellhop behind me. "Lots of rooms at the Roosevelt are said to be haunted."

Great. Just great. Aro had to set me up in one of the haunted rooms at this freaking haunted Hollywood hotel when I was supposed to be alone—as in with nobody there to help dispel my irrational fears. What was he playing at?

"Well if there's nothing else I can do for you, I'll give you your key and have Jeffery carry your stuff to your room." I noticed that her tone was now hinting at impatience, as if she had better things to do. There was nobody in line behind me, so I couldn't understand her rush.

"Er," I finally replied as I struggled for a moment with the thought of cancelling my reservation and finding some other hotel or maybe even asking Edward if I could just stay with them. Unfortunately the logical side of me knew that Aro wouldn't be pleased if I completely disregarded his hotel reservation and I knew that I couldn't bring myself to impose on Edward and Emmett, no matter how much more fun it would be. "That's fine," I finally concluded. Her broad smile didn't falter for a second and her eyes remained just as lofty; I had long since begun imagining her as one of the Stepford wives.

"Here you are," Debbie said as she handed me the key, "The elevator is behind you and to the left."

"Thanks," I said shortly. I walked past Jeffery to the elevators and pretended I didn't notice him checking me out or hear Debbie 'hmph' from behind her desk in response.

The elevator ride was a bit awkward, and not only because the small moving space made my stomach curl. Jeffery kept sending me interested glances and I kept picturing us falling like some Haunted Roosevelt Hotel version of the Tower of Terror. Despite my lack of superstition, my imagination was going to make this a very long night, especially since I would be spending it by myself.

Once we reached my suite and Jeffery had deposited my belongings in the enormous bedroom, Jeffery handed me a small hotel business card just like the ones at the front desk downstairs. I was too busy admiring the modern furniture and decorations which adorned this old hotel suite to notice right away that a phone number was scrawled messily onto the back of the card with a note that said, "Call me if you get scared or lonely." Did I really seem that faint-hearted that he thought it wouldn't seem rude to make such an offer?

I quickly tore it up and disposed of the vile card once he was gone. I took a moment to enjoy the peace and quiet of my supposedly haunted hotel room and the quite unnecessary amount of space Aro had secured for me. After falling back on the bed and doing nothing but stare at the ceiling for a good ten minutes, I decided it was time to return to reality, so I searched for my cell phone in my purse and turned it on for the first time since I reached L.A. I wasn't the least bit surprised by the number of texts and missed calls I had received. Apparently Alice had called me three times, Rose once, my mother once, and Aro twice. I decided to forgo the voicemails and opted for reading the texts. The first five were from Alice:

_Hey B, call me when you land :)_

_Hey are you in LA yet??_

_Hope everything is ok, call me…_

_Bella?_

_Isabella Marie Swan, you had better call me. ASAP!!!_

The next one was from Rose:

_Um, bella… if ur in LA please call Alice, shes freaking out._

I checked my watch… that was nearly an hour ago. It was almost 9:00 here, which would make it close to eleven back in Chicago. I decided to call Alice right away and let her know I wasn't dead.

The phone had barely even sounded a single ring before Alice picked up. "Bella!" she screamed.

"Um, hi Alice," I said as innocently as possible.

"Oh don't Hi Alice me!" she continued yelling, though I could tell she was mostly relieved. She worried about me far too much. Ever since we ended up as random roommates in college, she had practically adopted me as the younger sister she never had. I had always wanted a sister myself, so I was more than happy to oblige, and I couldn't have asked for a better sister than Alice. "You had better have a damn good excuse for not calling me an hour and a half—no, two hours ago!" Or a more protective sister…

"Well—," I began, but she cut me off.

"Oh don't even try. The only excuse I would take from you is if you were making out with Edward Cullen himself!"

I knew she meant that comment to be something akin to rhetorical, but I nearly laughed out loud at the fact that she had chosen that particular impossible scenario as the only excuse she would accept. It looked like I would be forgiven easier than I thought.

I remained quiet for a moment, trying to determine the best way to break that kind of news.

"Bella?" she asked after a few seconds of heavy silence had passed, "Really Bella, I do want to know what took up all your time for the last two hours so that you couldn't even call me to let me know you had landed in L.A. alright."

"Well—," I tried again.

"Wait a second," she said suddenly, cutting me off once again. "Was there somebody on the plane?" she asked, "Did you meet somebody?" I could hear the excitement in her voice and easily imagine the eager eyes and stance she would be exhibiting had we been having this conversation face-to-face.

"I—," again, my window of opportunity to speak was cut shore.

"Oh my God, Bella, who is it?" she practically sang. "Rose!" she yelled and I faintly heard her reply, "Bella met somebody on the plane! Come here!"

"What's Rose doing there?" I had to ask.

"Oh Jasper and I were setting her up on a blind date tonight, so she came over for dinner," she said innocently. I could hear a far too ladylike growl emanating from Rosalie in the background.

"Um, how'd that go?" I laughed.

"Well, it wasn't a complete success," Alice said, a bit hesitantly.

"I'll say," Rose agreed loudly, and after a moments shuffle I could hear that she had the phone, "Never Bella, and I mean Never Ever, let Alice set you up on a blind date," she instructed very seriously and I laughed again.

"That bad, huh?" I wondered.

"Trust me, you have no idea," she sighed, handing the phone back to Alice.

"Oh come on, I've set Bella up on plenty of blind dates that worked out just great," Alice said enthusiastically.

I had to laugh at that one. "Oh, I suppose you're referring to Paul? Or maybe you're referring to his boyfriend Embry?"

"Hey! They were an unusual case," I could imagine Alice's outraged scowl, "Usually I have such great gay-dar," she mused, "But for some reason I just couldn't _see_ them on it." Rose and I were both laughing at her.

"Well they did turn out to be great friends," she tried again.

"So what's this I hear about meeting somebody on a plane?" Rose had to ask, much to my embarrassment. "Is that why you were driving Alice crazy avoiding our texts and calls?"

"Well—," I began for the third time.

"See, I knew it!" shouted Alice, interrupting _again!_ "I told you that you had to dress nicely, because you never know who you're going to meet!" she proclaimed smugly, proud of her prediction. "So what's his name?"

I deadpanned for a minute, trying to decide if this was a good idea. "Um, Edward," I said softly and swiftly, half wondering if Alice was going to cut me off again.

Alice and Rose both remained silent for a moment. I tried to imagine what they're faces must look like right now. "Hello?" I called, wondering if we'd been disconnected. It wasn't typical for either Alice or Rose to find themselves at a loss for words.

"Edward—?" Rose said, waiting for me to fill in the last name.

"Er, Edward Cullen," I said, then shut my eyes, waiting for the screaming which was surely about to erupt.

I wasn't disappointed.

I held the phone a good few inches from my ear until the shrieking had died down. "Oh my God, Bella! Why didn't you tell me sooner! Oh my God! Bella!" Alice kept repeating until I heard Jasper's voice somewhere on the other side of the phone as well, trying to figure out what was going on.

"I can NOT believe you actually ran into Edward Cullen on an airplane!" she exclaimed in a barely more subdued tone.

"So what'd you guys talk about?" Rose finally asked.

"I don't know, a lot of things," I said somewhat cryptically.

"Like?" she pressed. I shrugged, but realized that they couldn't see it.

"Um pizza?" I finally volunteered.

"Why would you—oh my God Bella, did you guys go on a date?" she asked excitedly, "Like to get pizza?"

"Well, I don't know if it really counts as a date," I said a bit uncertainly, "I mean, Renesmee and Emmett were there as well."

"Wait, did you say Emmett Cullen?" Rosalie asked suddenly, "I think I would totally go for Emmett instead of Edward," she said and I scoffed.

"Not in a million years," I stated firmly and both Rose and Alice laughed.

"So what else did you guys talk about?" Alice had taken over the interrogation again.

"I don't know guys," I struggled to think of something worthwhile, "We talked about dreams a little bit," I admitted, then instantly began to regret it. This conversation could only lead somewhere embarrassing.

"What about dreams?" Alice, of course, had to demand.

"Well, according to Renesmee, Edward sometimes dreams about me. And well that seems like a good thing," yeah, I knew that was an understatement.

"He what?!" Alice shrieked again, but Rose seemed a bit less interested in that piece of information.

"So get to the good stuff Bella," she commanded, "Did you two kiss or anything?"

"Rose, Renesmee was there with us the whole time," I admonished her.

"Bella, that doesn't answer the question," she said simply.

"Well—," I knew I wasn't going to even have a chance of finishing my thought.

"Oh. My. God!" Alice again, "You kissed him?! When?!"

"Er, on the plane?" I said it more as a question than a statement.

"Sweet Jesus," Alice sighed, "I just knew something big was going to happen in L.A."

"Technically we weren't in L.A." I stated.

"Oh?" I could hear the mocking tone in Rose's voice, "So did you two join the proverbial mile high club?" she sniggered.

"Rose!" I shouted, "Of course not!" They both laughed again.

I heard a double beep in my phone's receiver, signifying a call waiting. I pulled the phone away from my ear for a moment to check the caller ID. Aro again, unfortunately. I was kind of hoping it would be Edward even though I wasn't even sure if he'd have my number saved in his phone. The truth was, I had had Edward's number programmed into my own phone since the day we met—but I knew that that was sort of creepy since we'd hardly even talked. It was highly unlikely that Edward had saved my number as well.

"Hey guys, I have a call beeping in, can I call you back tomorrow?" I interrupted their conversation, which was once again centered on my barely existent love life.

They giggled conspiratorially. "Is it Edward?" they wondered in near unison, which caused them to laugh again.

"No, it's Aro," I sighed, "I gotta take this, unfortunately."

"Alright Bella, we'll talk to you tomorrow, and don't even _think_ about ignoring my calls!" Alice commanded briskly.

"Later Bella," added Rose right before I hung up and switched to Aro's call.

"Um hi Aro," I said easily.

"Isabella," he practically cooed.

"Ah hem, Bella, remember?" I knew he enjoyed calling me Isabella despite my wishes.

He laughed lightly, "As I was saying, Isabella, I trust your flight was safe and your accommodations are to your likings?"

"Oh my flight was fine, but my accommodations?" I laughed, "You're kidding me right, you've got me staying in room 666 at the haunted Roosevelt Hotel, did you want me to have nightmares?" I was only half teasing. Really what _was_ he thinking?

He chuckled, "I thought you liked scary stories," he defended.

"Well, I suppose that's true," I admitted with a laugh, "But I still can't believe you've got me staying here, in this haunted, unlucky room, all by myself!" I allowed my mock outrage to grow and he chuckled again.

"You're absolutely right," he conceded, and I nodded my head. What else was new?

"I should never have made you stay there by yourself," he added, there was a definite note of teasing in his voice.

"Well then," I was glad that he was not quite as ignorant as I had initially thought when I discovered my room number, "What are you going to do about it _Aro_?" I pretended to enforce my right as his client to be snobbish. I knew he could tell I was joking.

"Well I'll just have to provide you some company for the evening won't I?" he said starkly, but unfortunately there was significantly less teasing in his voice. He was serious. My eyes grew wide for a moment, Aro was seriously offering to come over for the evening. In the words of my dear father Chief Charlie Swan, Heck. No.

"Um, wow, um Aro," I stuttered for a moment, not quite sure of the best way to be diplomatic at this point. I was still reeling in shock, how could he go from being such a charming gentleman to actually coming on to me and offering what? To sleep with me? Ew.

"I don't think that's such a great idea," I said with a bit more fluency, still struggling to avoid offending him.

"But of course, Isabella," he said easily, "You need your sleep after that flight I would presume," his tone was still marginally light. "We can get breakfast tomorrow," he concluded.

I decided to just agree to breakfast without fuss. After all, I'd just turned him down, so he probably took the hint that our relationship was to remain strictly business. And it's not like I had plans with anybody else, namely Edward, for breakfast—though I did hope that I would see him at some point during the day.

I hung up with Aro and stared at my phone for a good minute. I shook my head to try and dispel thoughts of Aro's offer. Had that been his plan? Stick me in a supposedly haunted room so that I would be too scared to stay there alone, and therefore call him and ask him to _join_ me? What a poorly thought out plan, I decided. Aro was always good at setting up events and interviews for me, but how could he possibly think that his latest scheme would work? Who did he think I was?

I contemplated my phone for another minute, wondering if I should call Renee back. It would be after 12 in Florida already, so she would probably be asleep and I really didn't want to wake her up. I decided I'd just call her in the morning. I put my phone down on the night stand and opened up both of my bags so I could search for a tooth brush and something to wear to bed.

I admired the large Jacuzzi tub for a few seconds before opting to try out the fancy stone shower. I took a long, warm shower and used the little bottles of hotel provided shampoo and conditioner to wash my hair. It wasn't the cheap type of hair care products that I typically used simply because I loved the strawberry scent, but it was thick and creamy and it smelled like lavender. Pretty soon my whole bathroom would smell like lavender.

I took special care in brushing my teeth and hair. I meticulously made sure that my teeth were as white as possible for the evening and I brushed out my hair until it was perfectly straight. Finally I resigned myself to dress in the lingerie that Alice had packed for me. I strongly regretted not packing my own clothes at that point. It wasn't that the lingerie wouldn't feel soft and sleek enough to sleep in, but since I would obviously be sleeping by myself it would have been nice to bunker down in a warm floppy sweatshirt and pair of track pants. Oh well.

I hung up my towel and sauntered back over to the bed, feeling a bit sexy despite my own resignations about the lack of loose fitting clothes for bed. I reached for my book on the nightstand and noticed that my phone was flashing for a text message.

I opened my phone and my heart fluttered rather violently when I saw that it was from Edward. So he saved my number after all. I guess I wasn't as creepy as I'd thought.

"_Hey Beautiful,_" was all it said. My heart began pounding again at the term of endearment, and I wondered if he was perhaps trying to be vague in case I didn't recognize the number. I decided to help him out and let him know that we're both creeps and had both saved each other's numbers after that initial meeting.

"_Hey yourself green eyes, how's Renesmee?"_ I replied. I smiled thinking of both his gorgeous eyes and his amazing little girl.

It wasn't long before my phone buzzed again, much like the butterflies in my stomach. I smiled. "_Haha, you're calling me green eyes? So I take it you saved my number in your phone as well. She's asleep. How's your room?"_

I didn't even think about my response, I simply typed the first thing that came to mind. _"It's not my fault you have irresistible green eyes, and Lonely"._ As soon as I sent it, I realized the connotations of such a text, and I decided to send another, just to clarify. _"Would you believe the receptionist told me it was haunted?"_

It took a bit longer to receive his answer this time. I worried for a few minutes that I'd actually scared him away and I began to think that he wasn't going to answer at all before suddenly my phone buzzed once again, "_I have heard that several rooms at the Roosevelt are haunted, which room are you in_?"

"_666,_" I texted back simply. His response was instantaneous.

"_You've got to be kidding me, what horrible luck!"_

I scoffed at the notion, _"Or Aro put me here on purpose to frighten me."_

Again, the response was within seconds, _"Why would he do that?"_

I debated whether I wanted to tell him exactly what had transpired between me and my agent earlier. Knowing his already sordid disposition toward Aro, I decided that an edited version of the truth would be best, _"Apparently so I would seek some company for the evening."_ I wondered if I was still saying too much.

The response time was long again, "_As in his company?"_

"_I turned him down_," I replied quickly, to put Edward at ease.

"_Thank God,"_ he replied in less than half a minute. A few minutes passed while I was busy attempting to think of a way to prolong this conversation. However before I could say anything, I received yet another text from Edward, "_Would you have turned me down?"_ it read, and I froze for the second time in the space of one evening.

I turned the thought over in my head a few times. There was nothing I wanted more than for Edward to be in the room with me at this very instant. But should I tell him that? Oh why not… "_No_," was all I sent as a reply. I felt the butterflies in my stomach going crazy. It was quite obvious what I was implying with that text, and I felt a hint of an inkling that he might feel the same way. So why not just admit it?

Rather than a cell phone buzz, my internal monologue was interrupted this time by a strong knock at the door to my suite. Who could that be? I rolled out of bed and headed toward the door when I caught a look at myself and what I was wearing in the vanity mirror. I almost flushed. I couldn't just answer the door like this, and what if it was that sleazy bellhop, Jeffery, come to check on me? No I definitely needed to be a bit better covered up.

"Coming!" I shouted as I walked toward the bathroom and wrapped one of the fluffy complimentary robes around myself and my indecent apparel.

With bare feet and wet hair resting on the fluffy robe I slipped over to the door to my suite and pressed my eye to the peephole. I felt myself freeze again. It couldn't be. I stepped back from the door then pressed my eye to it once again, just to make sure. The bronze colored hair falling in stringy rings around the most gorgeous face I had ever seen was unmistakable. It was Edward.

I flung the door open without a thought of my appearance. That probably wasn't the best idea. His eyes grew wide at the sight of the door flying open, and half a smile turned up his lips. It was the slightly smug smile that I knew and loved.

"Um hi," I said breathlessly, surprised that my blush was cooperating with me and staying hidden.

"Um wow," he replied and I realized I had spoken—er thought—too soon, because my blush was now flying up my neck and into my cheeks.

"What're you doing here?" I wondered out loud. I hoped he realized I didn't regret that he was here in the slightest.

"Well you said you were lonely, and I couldn't have that," he replied smoothly, his haughty smile revealing nothing but amusement.

I stood there in complete amazement for a long minute, trying to read his eyes. Suddenly his eyes grew endearingly nervous, "If that's alright with you?"

I flung the door open as wide as it would go and beckoned him inside, shocking us both with my eager behavior. As he walked inside, his smile grew and my heart fluttered. I marveled at myself and my completely reckless behavior, inviting into my hotel room a man I hardly knew—well apart from the fact that I was pretty sure I was in love with him—and his daughter for that matter.

Once he was inside, the awkwardness began, though. We both sort of stood there for a moment staring at each other, trying to determine what to do now. I noticed that he had changed clothes since the airplane ride. He was now wearing a very handsome black button-up shirt with long sleeves, over some artfully faded blue jeans. "Can I get you something to drink?" I offered, searching my mind for what Alice had taught me about being a good host. Damn, I forgot that I was supposed to always have something sweet in the oven to make the house smell nice—since that would be a good conversation starter. Too bad I didn't have anything to bake here at the hotel… or an oven for that matter.

I walked over to the mini-bar and he followed, taking a seat at one of the high chairs. "No thank you, I'm fine," he assured me.

I smiled at him and he smiled back, again with the half smile. I felt my breath catch in my throat as I stared at him for a few seconds longer than necessary.

He chuckled, breaking our eye contact. "I don't think we've ever been together, just the two of us. Without Renesmee, that is," he said softly.

"She's really an amazing little girl," I said. My voice was barely above a whisper, something about the lighting in the room and his closeness was making it hard for me to speak, "You did a wonderful job with her, you're such a good father," I complimented.

He smiled at me again and it thrilled my heart. "I had a lot of help from my parents, and Emmett of course. They all love her like their own daughter," he said reverently.

"Your mother's name is Esme, right?" I questioned and he nodded with a fond smile.

"She's a remarkable woman, and a great role model for Renesmee," his voice grew a little louder and more fervent as he spoke of his mother, "She's an interior designer, so her and Carlisle's home in Chicago is really beautiful."

"Carlisle," I mused, "Is that your father's name?"

"It is," he replied simply. I noticed his eyes were focused near my collar bone, where a strap from my lacey blue top was peeking out. I quickly covered it up as I felt the blush fill my neck and cheeks once again.

"What does he do?" I asked, I was extremely curious to know everything about him and his family, so I could hardly halt my string of questions once they got started.

"He's a surgeon at a hospital in downtown Chicago. One of the best around," he told me. His eyes had returned to my face again.

I was relieved to note that the awkwardness had all but disappeared between us, and we sat for a moment in comfortable silence.

"Edward?" I asked after a minute or two, "Where's Renesmee's mother?" I asked timidly.

A light scowl crossed his perfect features. "I honestly don't know. Hell I haven't seen Tanya since the day Renesmee was born," he nearly growled, and I was certain that I would have as well, in his position. How could anybody abandon Renesmee? I would never understand.

Once, my brain finally comprehended the name he had given me though, I immediately began choking on some invisible object. He looked at me with marginally lifted spirits, "Are you alright?"

"Did you say Tanya Denali is Renesmee's mother?" I eventually choked out. His smile fell instantly.

"Unfortunately," he sighed. I immediately felt my self esteem fall, and it fell hard. There had been rumors and tabloids which claimed over and over again that Edward had been dating Tanya (one of his band mates from Wayward Strung), but some portion of my brain had concluded that this simply couldn't be the case. But now I had proof that it oh most certainly was. Tanya Denali, the most beautiful woman I had ever seen—apart from Rosalie of course—had not only dated, but conceived a child with the man I loved.

Edward must have been able to see my worry because he was instantly at my side, with his arms on my shoulders, staring me in the eyes. He spoke with intensity. "I don't regret being with Tanya," he admitted, and I felt my stomach tighten, "But _only_ because I got Renesmee out of the equation and I love her more than life itself," he explained, I already knew that much.

"But I do regret that Tanya is Renesmee's mother," he continued, and I found myself listening intently. "I don't love Tanya and never have. I wish that Renesmee's mother could have been somebody else, somebody better. I wish her mother had been somebody that loved and cared for her, really for anybody besides herself. I wish her mother had been somebody that I loved," he stared into my eyes as if he were looking for some buried treasure. Finally I broke eye contact to stare down at my hands. "I wish she could have been you," he sighed, and I looked up at him abruptly, uncertain that my ears had heard right. Did he just say he loved me? Already? But we hardly knew each other! How could he think that he loves me already? But then again, how could I possibly think that I loved him already?

"I love you too," I said quietly as I stared into his eyes, watching his reaction.

"Really?" he said in nearly comic bewilderment. "You do?" He looked so happy I could have cried. Instead I simply nodded my head and he wrapped his arms around me without another word.

Of their own accord, my arms entangled themselves around his muscular middle as well. He was so warm and beautiful, and he smelled amazing. "By the way," he whispered right into my ear, so that his lips were touching the softer edge. "I prefer brunettes." If I didn't have goose bumps before, I certainly had them now. I pulled back from his embrace just a little bit so I could look at him. I felt the beaming smile on my face. It was only for him, and I wanted him to know how happy he made me.

I noticed that once again his gaze was focused on my collarbone area though. I looked down to see that he must have brushed the robe off my shoulder a bit during our hug because once again, the strap of my skimpy top was hanging out, in all of its lacey splendor.

His jade green eyes flicked to mine for a moment, then back to the strap. I could only describe the look on his face as fascinated. I saw his hand twitch at his side and a moment later it was in the air and lifting toward my shoulder area. Ever so gently, his fingers landed on the strap and began tracing the outline of the lace.

I stood there silently for a moment, not entirely sure what to do. "Um Edward?" I called softly; his eyes lazily looked to mine in response. "What're you doing?"

He looked at his fingers for a moment, and then quickly whipped them away as if he had just realized what he was doing. His sparkling green eyes looked apologetic. I grinned at his sheepish demeanor, and half of his face turned up in his very own beatific smile. There was no doubt in my mind where Renesmee learned her tricks.

"Bella," he whispered, "What exactly are you wearing under there?" his expression looked pained.

My face felt warm and I shrugged a bit of hair in front of my face. He took no time in pressing that hair right back into place behind my ear. "You have the most beautiful blush I've ever seen," he sighed into my ear.

I pulled away to look into his face again, though every cell in my body protested. He couldn't be serious. "Um, thank you?" His grin remained proudly in place on his face, and I knew I wouldn't have it any other way.

Slowly he moved closer. His warm breath tickled my face—it smelled like cinnamon. I hadn't even noticed that I was leaning in towards him as well. I was too captivated by his eyes. The sparkling jade shown with an emotion I had never seen before. It was lusty, yes, but it was also… loving. It was adoring and grateful and happy and amazed and excited and impatient and I only knew all this because I was certain the exact same emotions were flitting across my eyes as well.

We continued to move closer and he chuckled lightly. "What?" I demanded.

"It's just your eyes. Never have I seen such expressive brown eyes before," he explained, "I mean usually brown eyes are shallow or dull, but I couldn't even think those words when describing your eyes. They're so deep and intelligent looking. I feel like I'm looking into your soul."

"Don't even get me started on eyes, Mr. Green Eyes," I teased. But seriously, how could he even think about my eyes when he had those brilliant jade orbs illuminating not just his face, but the entire room?

Finally his lips touched mine and I felt like I'd been waiting for a century to have that sensation again. We both groaned at the same time. It was far too much to take in, but at the same time it wasn't nearly enough. I wrapped my fingers through his hair and pulled myself closer to him. We were molded together so that every inch of him was pressed up against me. I would never forget this moment.

His arms were roaming my back in frantic confusion, as if searching for skin. I moaned again at the feel. The best part was I could tell I wasn't even about to pass out—I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I screwed up this moment with a stunt like that.

Suddenly he lifted me so that I was sitting on the bar chair behind me and he fit oh so perfectly right between my legs, all without breaking contact with my lips. That had to be a sign right there, we fit together like corresponding pieces of a puzzle. I wrapped my legs around his waist to pull him closer, and apparently his arms had grown tired of searching fruitlessly for skin outside my robe because he began tugging at the belt which wraps around the robe to hold it closed.

I scooted my stomach away from him a moment so that he would have enough room to unfasten the robe and as soon as he did, the long piano playing fingers of both his hands had nestled themselves inside. His hands on the bare skin of my stomach caused a shock to the both of us. Immediately he stepped back with a look of awe enveloping his flawless face. His eyes were wide and we were both breathing heavily.

"Sweet Jesus," he whispered, "What are you wearing?" his voice was so soft and reverent; my blush seemed to be unstoppable at this point. The top of my little outfit was a lacey blue bra with some sort of see-through fabric flowing around my stomach to the tip of my panties, it was open in the front. The seam on the top was a dark royal blue that matched the bra and lacey panties perfectly.

"Um, Alice packed my bags," I explained, "She didn't exactly give me any regular pajamas so I had no choice but to sleep in these."

His eyes were still huge and I was growing a bit self conscious. He stepped even further out of my arms and began scanning the room, seemingly looking for something. My mind immediately worried that he was looking for his keys so he could leave. I didn't like that idea one bit.

"What're you looking for?" I asked nervously.

"Your phone," he said simply, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"Why?"

"To call Alice obviously." Again, I had no idea what he was thinking. Like the good little brain-dead girl I was—at least in his presence that is—I handed him my phone which I had placed in my robe pocket earlier.

He smiled as he took it and began searching through my recent calls. I noticed the small scowl when he probably passed Aro's name. He put the phone to his ear and I heard a single ring.

"Why exactly are you calling Alice?" I finally remembered to ask. I had been too relieved that he wasn't looking for his car keys to ask initially, but now the question seemed unbearably relevant.

"To thank her for packing your sleepwear," he said matter-of-factly. My face paled and my eyes grew wide. Now that was one conversation I could _never_ allow to happen if I wanted to retain any shred of dignity around Alice and Rose.

"What?" I half shrieked, "No!" I yelled as I reached for the phone. Unfortunately he was too fast and he had the phone high above his head before I could get to it. "Give it to me!" I begged, jumping for the phone like a six year old.

At that moment I heard Alice answer, and I closed my mouth and stopped making any noise instantly. "Bella? What's wrong? Are you alright?" she asked slowly, sleep evident in her voice. It was one o'clock a.m. here in California which would make it three o'clock back in Chicago. I wondered idly why I wasn't even tired yet.

"Alice?" Edward called sweetly. He still held the phone far out of my reach.

"Bella who was that? Bella are you there?" she called, still half asleep. It was obvious she would forget this conversation in the morning as long as I could keep Edward from actually revealing himself.

He was staring at me tauntingly, and I saw his mouth about to open. Drastic times call for drastic measures though, so I jumped him and tackled him onto the floor. That certainly surprised him. Actually it surprised me too—I couldn't believe it actually worked. I wrenched the phone out of his hand and slammed it shut triumphantly.

I couldn't help but find the shock on his face adorable, so I leaned down and kissed him right on the mouth. I was straddling him, so of course this new position made a certain _issue _of his, quite painfully obvious. I kept my lips locked on his as one of my hands traveled down his side in search of the source of the problem. Upon finding it, he groaned into my mouth and pushed the robe all the way off my shoulders. His arms went crazy again, trying to pull me toward him and seemingly feel every inch of skin on my back and stomach at the same time. My hands seemed to have a mind of their own as well as they began undoing the buttons on his shirt, starting at the top.

Again, without breaking lip contact, Edward sat up, and then stood up so that we were no longer lying on the rather uncomfortable floor of my suite. Before I could comprehend what he was doing, he had placed one hand under my knees and one under my back so that he swung me into his arms bridal style. I had no complaint whatsoever; in fact, I reached my arms around his neck and attempted to pull my face closer.

My thoughts were a scattered mess. Part of me kept trying to convince the rest of myself that this was all a dream, and that I'd never even met Edward or Renesmee. There was another infinitesimal part of my subconscious that kept insisting that I was in fact dead, and this was Heaven. The most logical portion of my brain was yelling at the rest of it, and telling it to just shut the Hell up and enjoy the ride. That, I certainly planned to do.

**A/N I'm sorry if you're mad at me for ending it there. I'm not very comfortable writing lemons I don't think… but if I get a few requests (as in more than one), then I'll see what I can do. See! I don't always selfishly write for my own entertainment… I can write for yours too! ;)**

**Please review! (More than two would be awesome this time around!)**


End file.
